


October at the Diogenes

by DeathFrisbee221, TheTalentedMrHolmes



Series: At The Diogenes Club [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (Implied past incest but not in detail), BDSM, BDSM Scene, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Collars, Diogenes Club, Dom Mycroft, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Leashes, Leather, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Club, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sex and Chocolate, Showing Off, Sub John, Sub Lestrade, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTalentedMrHolmes/pseuds/TheTalentedMrHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-ish, in which The Diogenes is London's most private, exclusive and longest running BDSM club. Sherlock and John have been performing shows at the club for a while now, but when a certain member calls on them to take part in something bigger, they'll need to do their best to be ready on time.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover art

**Author's Note:**

> This collaboration, for the most part, is written with: DeathFrisbee221 as John and TheTalentedMrHolmes as Sherlock.  
> The rest of the characters are more fluidly shared.  
> All mistakes are ours which we apologise for.  
> We hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice cover. (Publish date wrong because it was messing up our other chapters since being moved.)

Cover designed by us!

Thanks go to [moonblossom](http://moonblossom.tumblr.com) for letting us use [this](http://moonblossom.tumblr.com/post/15643509523/i-had-so-much-fun-making-the-baskerville) as the base.

If anyone is inspired to do artwork or covers for this series please do let us know. We'd love to see it!

Thanks again for all the support, kudos and comments. Enjoy the story. <3


	2. October's Lesson

He was a sub. Yes, but more than that; he was a Pet. A prize his Master put on display at the Diogenes Club once a month to demonstrate different aspects of the BDSM lifestyle. People actually _paid_ to watch their scenes. Other Doms would ask questions and both they and their subs could see various toys and bondage equipment used first hand.

He loved it, really he did. The submissiveness; the blind obedience he felt when his Master spoke to him. The flush of pride and pleasure when he pleased the man, or responded well to something new. The loss of power and control; trusting another to push his limits and take care of him afterwards. He loved it, all of it, especially his Master. That was why he was kneeling on the centre of the stage now, black leather collar around his neck, the leash in his owner's hand. Master was about to start another class.

Sherlock smiled as the small - but large enough to be flattering - crowd in the hall settled down to watch him and his sub. He did not look at John. He did not need to; his sub was challenging, but well behaved. Especially when he knew he could so easily please him by being a good pet for both him and their audience.

There was a ring of chairs around them in which some Doms sat, some stood and all subs catered to their Dom’s whim. Sherlock commanded the attention of the crowd naturally, and he loved it. He loved showing off his genius, showing off his John. Once the gathering was settled, he touched two fingers to the back of John's neck, reminding him as he did before every class in some way or another of the trust between them, that his safeword was still very much functional during their classes.

"As a Dom, I respect my sub." Sherlock began, scanning the crowd as he observed the familiar and foreign faces. "My sub has put his needs into my hands unconditionally and I have put my needs into his. It is no use denying the fact that merely because I am the dominant party that I do not need this as much as he. Thus, it is my duty to do our relationship justice. That is my role. It is my pleasure, my honour. That is why today I believe you need a lesson in noticing.

" _Every_ submissive has a cue, a tell, or more than one: a sign of when to push, and likewise when to hold back. It will be your job to notice my pet's today. I may ask you throughout the scene, I do expect you to be paying attention. You may think you know your submissive, but there is always room for improvement. You may notice similarities in my John to your submissive, for example." Sherlock explained, tracing the backs of his fingers over John's neck soothingly as he spoke.

John relaxed further at the sound of Sherlock's deep, soothing, yet domineering voice. Noticing is always very important, that was a given, and not all Dom's took the time to learn the skill. Sherlock's ability in that field, particularly with subs, was bettered only by his older brother. However John would, if given the choice, wager that _his_ Master knew him far more thoroughly than Mycroft Holmes ever would. His Dom caught each and every micro-reflex and expression; nothing was missed. John had long ago given up trying to hide anything from his Dom.

' _My John._ ' Just hearing Sherlock saying that, making his possessiveness known, caused John to inwardly beam with pride. Listening to Sherlock saying he needed him caused John to barely suppress a happy shiver when Sherlock's fingertips ghosted across the nape of his tanned neck. It took concentration not to just look up at the tall man adoringly, but instead keep his gaze lowered to the floor respectfully as Sherlock continued.

"Fetch me a chair, pet." Sherlock murmured under his breath firmly, knowing that John would hear - would be listening out for any command - and would follow through without fail. He indicated with a slight flick of his finger towards the spare chairs in the crowd before continuing with his speech, releasing John's leash so it trailed behind him. John lifted his head just in time to see where Sherlock directed him. Then he crawled across to the row in front obediently to collect the closest free chair. It was too awkward to crawl on all fours back with it, but he managed to carry the chair using his hands and shuffled back on his knees.

"I also expect the submissives among you to be paying attention. This lesson will do you good too. Being attentive to your Master's needs is a skill well sought after, but one must find the balance between assuming and knowing. Your Master may expect you to do a task and you do it without an order and that may be welcome. However, if you assume your Master wants something while he or she actually wishes to hold back, you obviously need to be paying attention to spoken orders and not physical cues." 

John personally prided himself on knowing most if not all of Sherlock's non-verbal cues and adapting quickly when needed. He got back onto the stage and set the chair at Sherlock's left hand side before resuming his place at the taller man's right, setting the leash within easy reach as he knelt. He didn't have to look up to check if his Master was pleased, fetching items such as chairs was textbook, as it were, and he was accustomed to that sort of easy order.

When John returned, Sherlock picked up John's leash again, with grace, and pulled his eyes away from the audience, a sign that the crowd should begin to pay attention to John's body.

"I will be testing your limits today, pet." He said, informing his sub naturally. He didn't need to add on the fact that he would never touch on John's hard limits, because they knew and worked together so well. When Sherlock's eyes fell on John, the sub knew exactly what Sherlock wasn't saying. The unspoken add on was as clear to John as need be. He sharply tugged John up and towards the chair until he was seated without a word, hoping that the submissives in the crowd paid attention to the easy way John anticipated and moved with his command. The tug upward was barely there after all; John knew what was coming from the moment had to fetch the chair. Sherlock seemingly yanked him up though, even if he moved fluidly onto the chair like he had done many times before. No words were spoken between them but John caught Sherlock's eyes as his leash was undone and willingly set out his arms and legs for the restraints silently.

The leash was tossed to the floor and then John's limbs were securely tied to the chair with the ropes supplied for this very use. As this was a lesson in body language, Sherlock moved to place earplugs in John's ears, blocking the majority of the sound from his dear pet and allowing the crowd to see and watch John's easy acceptance.

Honestly John was not expecting the earplugs, but he didn't flinch away or show emotion as Sherlock inserted them (he was quite proud of himself for this). He immediately realised they were a higher quality than any they had used previously, yet he accepted the deafening silence and sat back in the chair. Sherlock was talking again, his mouth shaping his words perfectly. Fleetingly, John was upset and annoyed at how he could no longer hear his Dom, but then the fingers were back on his neck so he focused intently on them instead. Sherlock massaged and squeezed John's neck for a moment, seeing his slight uncertainty but relaxing him as any good Dom would. He made sure the audience would have the opportunity to see the way they worked, how fluid they were together in watching each other and replying naturally.

Once John relaxed again, Sherlock went back to the supply table and picked up a lighter and a candle for those exact purposes. He returned to John and held up the wax candle, letting both his pet and the crowd see clearly. He and his sub had played with this activity before - there wasn't very much that they hadn't done - but Sherlock still thought it polite for him to see. After all, this was about John's reactions and he would hardly be able to react if he couldn't see what was happening. He stood beside his sub as he lit the candle. Letting it catch light and heat the wax clearly.

John focused on the flicker of the flame, letting it help him centre his thoughts. He was glad he had prepared fully for any eventuality. Sherlock had hinted at hot/cold sensation play the other night and so when preparing an hour ago with the enema he had oiled his light dusting of chest hair. That way, if he was right, he wouldn't be getting an unexpected waxing.

Happy, Sherlock pocketed the lighter and tilted the candle with one hand, while the other rested in John's golden hair, pulling back firmly so his throat and torso were entirely bared.

His Dom seemed pleased with him, (John caught a small curl of his lip upon looking at his chest) as he was pulling his head back. Shifting his eyes so they were back on the candle; he saw the melting wax slowly coalescing into a droplet while Sherlock was more than likely explaining the safety precautions required for this sort of play.

The drop fell first onto John's neck, close to his Adam's apple. He jerked a bit at the initial intense heat but sighed into the chair as the wax tightened and cooled on his skin, only twitching reflexively when the second drop splashed down beside the first not moments later. He swallowed hard as it tightened, enjoying the faint pressure.

Once Sherlock finished speaking again he let the drop fall to John's chest with an air of approval, then another. His John was always so well suited to him, to any of his whims and it seemed he had already prepared for any eventuality like the good pet he was. Even in front of an audience, John was admirable. Of course he, himself, lacked modesty due to his experiences before they met, but Sherlock had still been delighted when he introduced John to the idea of giving classes and following in Mycroft's footsteps all those months ago.

He squeezed the hair in his fist and drew John's head back further so the audience could watch John's pained but appreciative - _ultimately positive_ \- reaction, before dripping many more drops seemingly randomly over John's stomach and chest in quick succession, wanting to surprise and test him. The next two drops hit his skin and John groaned, quieting as his head was yanked back and suddenly more white hot drops were hitting his skin. The first dozen or so were probably random and had him hissing and gasping when his Dom got a particularly sensitive spot. John wasn't sure where was going to be targeted next but by the twentieth drop the sub was noticing the random pattern of tightness wasn't all pot luck. His Dom was clearly up to something. John focused but realising Sherlock had paused he immediately opened his eyes which had closed in concentration, trying to figure out the pattern.

Sherlock maintained a steady pressure on the fist of hair in his hand, keeping John in the same place for all to see as he mercilessly continued with dripping hot drops of wax from the still burning candle.

Occasionally Sherlock pointed out small tics that showed that yes, John felt the pain, but he was clearly enjoying his treatment. Once his own two initials were spelled out in wax on John's chest, Sherlock put the flame of the candle near John's lips so he could blow it out. John blew out the candle reverently in thanks for the pain and the waxed branding marking him as belonging to Sherlock. He had realised what his Master was doing in the end. John felt a flush of warmth spread through him when he saw how proud and pleased his Master was at the act. Sherlock stepped back proudly and surveyed his handiwork before moving away from John again back to the table of supplies. When he returned to stand behind John, he brought with him a bottle of lubricant and a cock ring.

"We have experienced pain," Sherlock said to the crowd, who were still watching with rapt attention, before running his hands across John's torso and down to fasten the ring around his cock. "But pleasure must also be controlled and watched too. I will now bring my John to the edge of orgasm again and again. He will **not** tell me when he is close - I will _read_ it - and he will not tell me when he needs to come finally, I will read that also."

John could see those cupid bow lips moving, but thanks to the earplugs couldn't hear anything. Then Sherlock was behind him, leaning over to run his hands down John's chest and sides, before fastening the cock ring to John's erection. The sub wasn't fully hard yet, although he did get some twisted pleasure from the pain of the wax; it was the knowledge that Sherlock enjoyed dragging this sort of thing out, denying John his orgasm - one time he had done so from the evening all night until the early morning, although that hadn't been during a show - that had held him back. John knew the rules of this piece, and the lesson as a whole, was nonverbal cues and noticing subtle changes; he shut his mouth and made a note to himself that talking was strictly off the table. He gave Sherlock a look to say he understood his intent.

Sherlock turned back to John with a nod of approval again once he saw that John was still attentive. He leaned over John, pressing a soft kiss to his ear while his hands massaged up and down the other man's sides and then down around his thighs, teasing him and their audience for a moment while he smirked, unable to push away the feeling he got from being watched with his pet. He loved showing off, he loved being praised for his intelligence, but he found showing off his pet and their skills together was just brilliant. John shivered responsively at the kiss to his ear and felt himself grow to full hardness thanks to Sherlock's attentive touches. It was apparent the other man was enjoying it too, but only really clear to John. 

The Dom walked around John, playing with his sensations, stroking his skin and tugging at the wax slightly. He knelt down beside John and considered asking for someone to help, before putting aside the idea for later; he and John hadn't spoken too much about ever having anyone join their demonstrations. He brushed his fingers over John's tied arms and looked up at him with a stare that held power, even if he were the one kneeling in front of John. He wrapped his hand around John slowly, then began to stroke him over and over with a tight grip.

His eyes caught hold with Sherlock's and John saw a new thought flicker over his Master's eyes before being pushed away, so he too stored away a thought to ask what it had been later. He knew even in this position the man controlled the scene, controlled his pleasure. He couldn't cant his hips up much into Sherlock's palm but he tried anyway, just to see. After two attempts he settled with letting the other man control everything and was rewarded with a long tug that had him rolling his eyes back in pleasure.

Sherlock kept up a litany of observations that he allowed himself to voice every now and then to keep the crowd on track. He directed their attention to the tensing of John's leg muscles, his abdomen and even the way his breathing changed.

He changed his pace, fast and concentrated at John's tip until his fingers were glistening with precome, pointing out the various signals John's body was showing. He slowed, wrapping his fingers around the base of John's cock to tug hard up his length to the tip, then again, starting at the base. Again, he pointed out the changes in John, before pulling his hand away completely, allowing John to calm himself down while he put lubricant on his hand to prevent John becoming uncomfortable or sore.

At the start, back when they had been doing this without the shows, John had been amazed by how much Sherlock used his gifts of observation to apply them in the world of BDSM. He has since become accustomed to hearing how his leg spasmed or he blinked rapidly, but there was something different about knowing that his Dom was pointing out all these things to other people, and not being able to hear them. He sighed as he felt Sherlock move his hand away and let him refocus, he estimated it was a minute before a, now lubed up, hand was stroking him. He thanked himself for finding such a knowledgeable and intelligent Dom as he had after returning from the war.

"Do you see how _grateful_ he is?" Sherlock asked their audience as he continued stroking his pet's erection lazily, keeping a firm hold and slow pace. "Do you see the way the muscles in his face tense with pleasure and relaxes with relief all at once? My pet is grateful to me for taking care of him, and I am grateful for his trust. He allows me to have control and I allow him to submit." Sherlock said, speaking his mind more than teaching for now. He leaned up from his crouch and kissed John's cheek, then his shoulder, then his stretched and bound arms in turn tenderly. 

"I appreciate that and that will encourage him to be good in the future. So good he may gain his reward. There is a difference between observing gratitude and observing something worthy of a reward. Of course, one may see a simple kiss as a reward, but that is something to arrange between yourselves." He murmured, turning back to watch John again, pulling his hand away for a second time and replacing it on John's balls, rolling and squeezing: adding a new challenge for John as he tried to calm himself again while still having the stimulation of Sherlock's hand on him.

John had his eyes closed to help him focus. Every touch, every breath he was hyper aware of. So much so that even when Sherlock maintained the lazy strokes, he could tell the Dom was moving upwards. The kiss on the cheek was a welcomed token of congratulations for doing so well so far and John redoubled his efforts of staying still as Sherlock's mouth moved down each of his arms. His breath was coming heavily and then his Master stopped and began fondling his balls. He bit his lip to stop from whining or begging aloud, forcing himself to take deeper breaths. A thin layer of sweat was starting to form across his skin at the effort of being brought so surely to the precipice before being yanked back.

"His enjoyment is my enjoyment. And it doesn't take the smartest Dom to see he is enjoying it immensely." Sherlock murmured, pecking John's forearm again before releasing John's balls and giving them a swift smack before immediately taking hold of John's cock again, knowing that the shock of the pain would have both helped him mentally to calm down, while physically he became more excited. 

"Ask yourself if you recognise any of these signs in your sub. Does he or she begin to perspire more as their limit is neared? Do they keep their eyes open or closed to control themselves when it begins to become too much?" Sherlock asked rhetorically, taking his hand away once again to massage at the inside of John's strong and tensed thigh instead. "Does your Dom show any of the signs I show? My want to keep dear John on the edge for hours? My desire to see him come in front of you here and now? You should never presume in case you do something your Dom does not want, but I wonder how often you pay attention to your Dominant's signals? An attentive submissive is a good submissive. But, again, too much and you will not be dependent enough; you will insult your Dom if you presume to know better."

John took a deep breath. The pain helping by giving him something else to focus on for the moment. When Sherlock began stroking him again with renewed vigour, he reached a painfully close orgasm, the cock ring doing its job marvellously. Then Sherlock's long violinist fingers were stroking up his inner thigh, helping him come down from the peak. He had lost track of how many times he had been denied. Focusing hard on the fact that his Master was stroking his leg he opened his eyes slowly and tilted his head back down to look at Sherlock, biting his lip as he did, using the pain to focus.

Sherlock reached up with his free hand and tapped a finger against John's lips. "None of that," he murmured with a smile, knowing John couldn't hear him but would understand his message all the same. He wrapped his hand around John's cock again, tightly, and stroked him hard and fast, eyes darting over John's body to wait for the signal that said John was so close to the point of no return.

John parted his lips and began taking shallow breaths. He could see the clock on the far wall and knew the session was coming to a finish. He just wondered if he was going to be coming too as Sherlock began a crescendo, playing him like his Stradivarius right up until John believed he couldn't hold it off any longer, cock ring or not, and then... Sherlock was gone. His hands, mouth, body, all gone.

Sherlock had waited until he was right on the edge, then flung his hand away and stood away from his lovely pet before he could come, looking down at him with a beaming smile. He wiped his hand off and unplugged John's ears, but kept the man tied up as he pressed a gentle kiss to his neck and walked away again. John blinked his eyes momentarily confused, and then suddenly his ears where unplugged and he could hear Sherlock's voice finishing the scene in his usual flamboyant manner.

"Ladies and gentleman, subs and Doms, I do hope _earnestly_ that you have learned from our demonstration," Sherlock drawled, moving to stand behind John and stroke his hair. Bowing to the crowd and then returning behind John, running a calming hand along his neck. John breathed through it, relaxing down from the almost high yet again before they got a round of applause. It was a short one, then the crowd was dispersing in small groups.

It was only then that John noticed a familiar silver-haired sub standing part way off, _without_ a Dom. He wasn't sure whether to be happy about it or not, since he so desperately wanted to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually started when I (DeathFrisbee221) began a convo with TheTalentedMrHolmes on Omegle. She liked the prompt but didn't have time to do a long RP so emails were exchanged and now almost six months later, we have finally decided to post this story to AO3.  
> I (TheTalentedMrHolmes) know that we both enjoyed the RP and the verse we've created together, and to be able to turn it into something we can share is something I feel very proud of.  
> This is the first Explicit story either of us have posted so constructive feedback and reviews are welcomed.  
> We are both very proud of the verse we have developed over the last few months. And the plot-lines we are following. These are the first chapters of what looks to be many for this series.  
> So subscribe if you want to read more. ^.^


	3. After the Lesson...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interrupted lesson leads to an offer that Sherlock might not be able to refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mainly: DeathFrisbee221 is Mycroft and TheTalentedMrHolmes is Gregory)  
> ENJOY

"Very well done, John." Sherlock murmured in John's ear, a promise for reward later. He kissed it softly as he untied his sub, before packing the toys they'd used in the show away and answering a few of the other Dom's questions briefly. He was always looking back to John to see if he needed any attention. As he was untied, John relaxed and stretched each body part, working feeling back into the strained muscles. People knew not to approach his sub after a lesson, so Sherlock was confident that he would not be hassled, but he had left him in a delicate state and wouldn't want to have John feel as though he were abandoned or vulnerable.

He allowed John to calm himself and then returned as soon as possible, brushing his fingers through John's hair as he turned his gaze to follow John's. John hummed at the fingers in his hair as familiar face made itself known and began to walk towards them both.

John's eyes had both followed Sherlock when possible and then roamed over to Greg who relaxed casually against the far wall in slacks and a nice button down. It would have been hard for anyone on the street or in the club to realise he was a floating sub, as it were, and even then if they got close enough they would soon see the expensive bespoke navy blue collar under the shirt, just visible. When Sherlock finally returned to his side Greg Lestrade had made his way over confidently.

The scene had ended and Greg was one of the few people left in the room - John looked around and corrected himself: the only other person in the room. John glanced up at his Dom asking him silently why Lestrade was there.

"Important lesson, that one. Mycroft would be impressed." Were Greg's opening words.

Sherlock raised a brow and shook Lestrade's hand in his own, nodding in acknowledgement of what he likely intended to be a compliment. Sherlock took it as one, of course, but wouldn't allow himself to beam in public at being compared positively with his brother's history and expectations.

" _All_ of my lessons are important, I assure you." Sherlock said simply instead, assessing Lestrade quickly before turning to stand beside John. "What business do you have here? You don't usually attend my lessons or you would know that they were all important," He questioned, placing his hand on John's shoulder and stroking his skin with his thumb absently and reassuringly.

Lestrade smirked, over fifteen years subbing for the elder Holmes brother and one picks up a few things. He saw the glimmer in the younger Dom's eyes, pride and happiness. He was proud of his position and glad he was being noticed. Good; he could report that back to Mycroft.

"Oh, of course they all are. Mycroft had a meeting or he'd be here too. He is hoping you could stay for a small meal once you finish up. No rush, just call to his suite upstairs." He told them both, eyes flickering over John once. "Neither your brother or I would want the doctor to experience any form of sub drop, after all."

John was watching the exchange with mixed feelings, normally if Sherlock left him after a scene he finished it personally once the viewers were gone. He refrained from speaking and tried not to fidget, which Sherlock's hand on his shoulder helped ease.

"Of course," Sherlock said, bristling at the mere thought that he would leave John to get quite that serious. He squeezed at John's neck, stroking over his collar reassuringly for them both, letting John know he would not do anything so harsh as leave him unfulfilled. Whether he would bring him off as soon as Lestrade was gone or if he would promise a treat for later and drag out the anticipation, he would still make sure John would ease back down from his natural high. John knew Sherlock would never let him experience that. He had full confidence in his Dom. Sherlock was not going to leave him in such an aroused state for much longer, that was certain.

"If you are finished playing _Hermes_ then I would appreciate if you left. The session is over, after all." Sherlock said, letting a sneer entering his tone before turning his attention back to John. "We will go back to ours and have you look presentable, then if we feel like it we can gift my brother with our presence," He said informatively, allowing Lestrade to overhear that his invitation was simply seen as something they might agree to on a whim; hardly anything important.

Lestrade nodded once to the pair, making his collar a bit more obvious. He didn't particularly like running these sort of errands, but he did them wholeheartedly. "We'll see you later then. Do turn up, Sherlock. Myc has some very good news for you both. But yes by all means retire to yours and dress John first." He retorted before turning and walking swiftly out of the room.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the pet-name Lestrade had for his brother and waved him away, concerning his attention with his own sub; an activity much more worthwhile and enjoyable. His curiosity - _damn it_ \- was piqued and he knew John would probably say it was decent or polite to do as his brother demanded. Sherlock wrapped his arm around John's waist in a show of possessiveness and support, pulling him close so he could whisper in John's ear.

"Now," he purred, his voice deep and firm. "You were a very good pet for me today, wouldn't you agree? So clever for me, John, so trusting... I think you should receive your reward now, yes? Or we could go back up to our room and play in comfort. There's no rush, after all. My brother just likes to be dramatic. What do you choose, pet?"

John held tightly to Sherlock as he spoke and - despite his rather urgent desire for release - he preferred to wait until they got to their modest suite on the first floor. He was equally curious as to what Mycroft wanted. Greg had seemed rather annoyed and reluctant despite his cool unwavering exterior and John was on edge. He just wanted to be up in their room, preferably with Sherlock's mouth linked with his own in an ideal world. Swallowing and giving a short cough to clear his throat after remaining quiet for so long he glanced to the door. The cock ring was starting to feel constricting.

"Thank you sir. May we go upstairs to finish this please? Um, quickly..." He was feeling rather chilled now everyone else had departed the room, only Sherlock's warm clothed hand around him, and he pressed himself against the source.

"Of course," Sherlock said with a nod, wrapping his arm around John again and leading him as swiftly and carefully as he could to their private room.  
He opened the door and instructed John to lie flat on the bed before he took off his own shoes and joined him, kneeling between John's thighs and looking down at the body of his sub. He reached up to lie his hand flat on John's stomach admiringly as he spoke.

"I want your hands above you as if you were tied, John. I don't want you to move from that spot." John followed Sherlock's instructions and set his arms above his head after laying down. "Good. Stay like that for me, John." He said, removing John's cock ring with light touches before wrapping his hand around John's shaft and stroking, knowing John wouldn't last long he said: "Come when you need to, pet. You were so good today, you pleased me very much, John. You deserve this reward so enjoy it, my John."

When Sherlock began stroking him he shivered in pleasure. It really took John barely any time. He lasted about four strokes before his back arched off the bed; he cried out Sherlock's name and he splattered come across his stomach. It took him a few long minutes for his vision and breathing to regulate again and then he sagged down against the bed, almost completely sated.

"Thank you sir." He murmured before licking his lips and watching his master's face. "I'm glad you approved and were pleased."

He was watching Sherlock's face raptly, his master's eyes, darkened, and his nose and cheekbones, _mmm_ , mouth so perfect, kissable, heartbeat elevated. The man was definitely aroused, yet knew John right now was not in the right headspace to help much, but that didn't mean Sherlock was done. ' _He still might come on me...or in me._ ' John thought with his blissfully post-orgasm thoughts.

Sherlock crawled over John and held his chin in a firm grip, kissing him demandingly for a few moments, John's sweet and exhausted mouth wonderfully pliant against his own. He kissed down his neck, over his collar and down his chest appreciatively, murmuring words of praise as he did. He sat up and ran his hand through John's hair and kissed him another time before pulling away to clean John up slowly with a cloth. John allowed his mouth and body to be worshipped with Sherlock's kisses and touches. When the man caught his mouth he made a small effort to reciprocate, but thankfully his Dom didn't see to mind. Slowly he came back to himself as Sherlock cleaned him and realised he had got rather messy actually.

"Mm, my brilliant John. Putting on such a good show. Such a good sub, aren't you?" He whispered quietly, running his hands over John's warm and willing thighs, moving up to begin fingering at his collar once again.

Once John was washed off, the taller man discarded the cloth and began stroking down his sides. Just hearing Sherlock praise him made everything worth it. He smiled and opened his eyes when his collar was fondled.

"Thank you, Sher." It was at times like this, when it was just the two of them after a scene, only then was that nickname really allowed while they were still in Mycroft's club.

John would have liked to pretend at times that their relationship was a private one but really it wasn't. If Sherlock demanded he fetch the milk, or leave work early, or anything else, John was up and moving. The only consolation was he didn't wear a collar in public if at all visible or at work, ever. He liked his collar though. It wasn't as elaborate as Lestrade's navy one, but it was personal. No dog tag, just a silver loop for the leash with ' **Property of S. Holmes** ' etched boldly into the strip of metal above it.

Sherlock smiled and sat up again, running his hand over John's hair as he petted him. His John really was good for him. Stabling him and making him feel balanced again. Sherlock had been so happy when John accepted being put on show for classes and always made sure that John was well looked after and was content with what happened after each lesson.

"Do you feel better, John?" He asked, stroking over John's chest and stomach as his eyes moved from John's to his collar and his own hand, admiring each sight equally.

"Yes. I do. Thank you." He let Sherlock stroke him as he slowly stretched himself, arms still above his head. "Are we going to go see your brother and Greg then?" He asked quietly, his stomach gave a small gurgle. Greg had mentioned food... He wanted to sit up, rather than talk to Sherlock from his position flat on the bed. However he hadn't been told he could move yet. Sherlock might after all want him to bring him off before anything else happened.

"I suppose we must. Lestrade seemed more insistent than usual." Sherlock said, pressing a kiss to John's stomach. He traced his hand down John's arm to his palm and gently helped him rise and sit up. He pecked John's cheek and ran his hand through the other man's hair again. Sherlock stood and picked out John's clothes from the small dresser they kept and laid them out on the bed for him.

"Make yourself presentable again, John. Unless you are in need of something else?" He asked, wanting to make sure John was content before they separated again.

"I'm fine. Honestly. Are you though? I wouldn't be an attentive sub if I didn't ask after all." He said with a small smile.

He lifted the clothes Sherlock had selected for him and began methodically putting them on. He wore the shirt and v-neck jumper with the top buttons undone. Sherlock would surely want to have him at least partly on display for his brother. Who knew what Greg would be like? He wouldn't put it past the elder Holmes to have Greg naked save his collar and leash if it was to make a point, like when they had first been discussing their terms and ideas for the club. Both subs had purposefully avoided looking at each other due to embarrassment and also on John's part, out of respect. Lestrade also hadn't been expecting Sherlock to have chosen the doctor as his sub and Mycroft hadn't bloody well told him.

Sherlock pulled on his clothes too, changing from his slightly sweaty clothes into something more presentable, just to show his wanker of a brother that he and John were capable of being an equal, caring couple as well as maintaining their status as Dom and sub. In other words, a perfectly functioning couple, something Sherlock knew that Mycroft had never thought him capable of. Well, he was, and it was with the best man for him.

"I'm very happy, John." Sherlock said, turning and nodding in approval at John's state of dress. "Thank you. If that's it then I suppose we should get this over with quickly. Lestrade was rather demanding, after all. Though he was being annoyingly short with the details. Don't worry, pet, I'll make sure my dear brother is fast."

"I’m glad and as for Greg... Yes I suppose he was, wasn't he?" John muttered annoyed by that fact too. "Do you have any ideas about what this is about then? Save that we are to be fed during the time, and that Lestrade seemed impressed by you, there isn't much to go on is there?"

He took Sherlock's offered arm. It was clear that Sherlock wanted them to go into this, whatever this was, together, as equals and the ex-army doctor was more than happy to oblige.

"One should never speculate before all data is found. Otherwise one begins to fit data to their theory rather than theories to their data." Sherlock murmured, upset that there wasn't enough data. It was likely that Mycroft didn't tell Lestrade the whole story just to make it harder for them.

Sherlock directed John out of their room and through the shortest route back to Mycroft and Lestrade's, wanting to get the whole meeting sorted and over with so they could return home again.

"True. Well I suppose we'll find out soon enough." John replied as upbeat as possible as he walked with Sherlock, their arms linked together, through the corridors until they got to the Master Suite. Mycroft's personal space for him and his sub. John wasn't nervous, really he wasn't. He kept telling himself this, but his inner self refused to believe him and that was hardly his fault.

Sherlock grumbled for a few moments before deciding to simply enjoy the time he had with his John and plan to make Mycroft get to the point as quickly as possible. When they got to the heavy oak door Sherlock reluctantly knocked and waited impatiently for his brother to allow them in. His plan halted as he waited for the door to open.

Mycroft heard the knock and set down his scotch. He and Lestrade were sitting - well, he was sitting, Lestrade was comfortably kneeling (in the same attire as before minus his jacket, shoes and socks) with his head on the elder Holmes' lap as the man above him read through the daily news and carded a hand lovingly through his silver hair. Mycroft looked up, hand stilling before removing itself entirely.

"Gregory darling, go show in my dear brother and his sub."

Greg nodded and looked to Mycroft, assessing whether he was allowed to stand and decided he was, raising his arse from resting on his heels and up. He made his way calmly to the door and greeted both Sherlock and John with a respectful, knowing nod. Then he helped them inside and get comfortable in their chairs, before rejoining Mycroft at his feet, resting his head against the other man's thigh again.

John took the seat and instantly reached out to relink his hand with his partner’s. Greg seemed just so relaxed kneeling beside his Dom so intimately, but if he looked closer he could see the man was at least a bit annoyed. Chancing a glance at the Dom, John couldn't read the man at all. He looked across to Sherlock too and clearly his Dom couldn't tell either.

"Brother dear, so good of you to come, and you too Dr Watson." Mycroft said pleasantly enough, but with a cool edge to his tone.

"Before you start Sherlock, I thought we could all sit down and have a pleasant meal. After all, you and John must be hungry after a show." He said, indicating with a touch to his sub so that Greg would rise with him as he stood. "Come along, we can discuss general things over dinner and then get to our reason for calling you both here afterwards."

Sherlock glared between both Mycroft and Lestrade. "No, thank you." He said in a false polite and pleasant tone. "John and I were actually going to dine together in private. It's best for him, after all. An easy way to come down after our show. So, I - we - would much prefer if you simply got to the point or we'll take our leave now and you can text me this not-so-urgent-after-all information." Sherlock said sharply, placing his hand on John's leg almost protectively, squeezing so the sub was sure he had his best interests at heart.

Gregory watched the two Holmes brothers with mild frustration, knowing they were both as stubborn as each other. He stood beside and slightly behind his Dom, sighing but keeping himself quiet, letting his dominant handle the situation.

Mycroft sighed and sat back down, indicating with a finger that his submissive do the same. He followed Mycroft's direction and made himself comfortable by the other man's feet again, relaxing beside his Dom with ease. He watched the two brothers battle each other with their eyes and minds and decided to only pay attention to the verbal conversation, the subliminal messages a bit too tiring for him to bother with.

"Very well. I can tell you do not desire further company but we do have what I believe you will consider an interesting offer," Mycroft said and paused, lifting his scotch to take a small sip.

The Diogenes was rather private, but they did host a select amount of VIP events and a famous (within certain circles) showcase every year featuring a variety of well known Doms and subs. Currently Sherlock was working his way up the respectably quite fast, but he was still on a rather low rung of the ladder really. Despite this, Mycroft had got very pleasing reports from many as well as his own sub. Sherlock handled the classes eloquently and with reverent sincerity and was truly doing well taking over most of the shows with John.

The older brother took a breath and glanced at his sub, who nodded. Mycroft looked back up meeting Sherlock's gaze with his own. "We want you two to be part of the Christmas Showcase."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter to be posted at the end of the month, stay tuned and tell us what you think. ^.^


	4. Showcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter for January in which some more info is revealed about the showcase.

Sherlock watched his brother, unable to keep the surprise from his face. He wiped the expression as soon as he could. He knew Mycroft would have to acknowledge his success soon, but he was surprised that his brother would be willing to let him participate at the event this year, rather than the next, or the next; once his popularity became more widespread. He exchanged a look with John. John stared back at Sherlock in amazement.

"How _large_ a part?" He asked his brother calmly.

The showcase was a huge event each year. As Mycroft's brother, Sherlock had been going for a considerable number of years and had now taken John two years running. It was always an experience: big crowds, VIPs, three or four showcase stages spread over two floors of the club and a Christmas offering of talents on display too. They even had an advent calendar (in essence) of topics. One could pay to walk through one of twenty-four doors and watch or get a lesson in certain aspects of BDSM each day. A surprising treat behind every door.

Mycroft stroked his pet's head soothingly. He and Greg had been organising the event together for almost seven years now. It had been Greg's good report last week that had sealed the deal in his decision to propose this offer to Sherlock. 

He had seen the surprise in his brother’s face. Good; Sherlock hadn't expected the offer.

 _A minor but significant one, brother dear_. He replied silently, whilst he verbally ignored answering the question in favour of asking his own. "What have your last three classes been about? What were the themes?"

Sherlock's jaw twitched, mildly amused, though he wouldn't admit it. Mycroft had the power to know what all of his classes held in terms of themes. He could have asked Greg to tell him. He might even already know! Sometimes Mycroft held too much interest in frivolous chatter.

Greg leaned against his Dom, almost tempted to roll his eyes in dry, but fond, amusement as Sherlock's question when unreplied. He watched John for a few moments, unable to help his eyes wandering over his friend's body. He wondered absently if Mycroft was proud of Sherlock's advancements, in himself and in the BDSM world. Sherlock was a far sight better now than he had been before he found his perfect sub, before he found a friend in John. He wondered if John even knew that.

"Today's was about observing, knowing your partner's reactions intimately to best serve them, both in respect to Doms and subs. The last was about precision when using a riding crop; John was kind enough to accept my desire strike him anywhere I liked." Sherlock said with a smug, proud smile. "But don't worry, his testicles are fine. And the time before that I taught them about the different methods of bondage they might use. I was planning on working on trust next time, following on from today's lesson. Is that all you needed, brother?" Sherlock added pleasantly, moving to take John's arm, ready to stand.

Mycroft read the signs of annoyance and his lip curled upward a bit. "Exactly what I'm looking for, brother dear. Gregory and I have three proposals. One: you are our warm up act.” (He knew Sherlock wouldn't like that as much, but Gregory wanted to offer it anyway.) “Two: the pair of you are part of the advent. And Three: you partake in our act."

John was stunned and immediately his gaze went to his Dom, then to Greg, then to Mycroft swiftly before resting on Sherlock again. Each of those options had merit he guessed. Meanwhile Sherlock already dismissed the thought of the first proposition immediately, knowing Mycroft expected no less. While the advent was something unique and something he and John could do alone, it was less publicized than Gregory's and Mycroft's act would be. He and John would want the attention they deserved, want to be known and for others to talk about them. That would be less likely with the advent as not as many people viewed that, however if Mycroft's plan was distasteful it wasn't a terrible alternative.

Sherlock turned to John and murmured his reasoning in his ear, looking at his eyes before turning back to Mycroft.

"And what is your act?" He asked coolly. "What part shall we play? Stagehand?"

Mycroft grinned outright. He and Greg had been planning their act since August. It still needed fine-tuning, but they had their concept.

"Stagehand? Of course not. Nor will it be distasteful, give us a little credit. It involves a twisted Saint Andrews cross and mirrors as well as some standard and some unique bespoke pieces of equipment. Don't underestimate us, Sherlock. I do wonder if you'd be able to keep up though... But my dear Gregory seems to think you would keep pace. Oh and naturally we will have the main circle stage. Won't we pet? You're looking forward to it." He ended his semi-speech with an affectionate glance to his sub. "Feel free to add anything noteworthy I may have missed, love."

Greg grinned, pressing his smile against Mycroft's leg. He was so excited for the entire event, he was more than looking forward to it. He enjoyed being put on show for his Dom just as much as John, if not more. He and Mycroft didn't do as many classes as they used to, so each Christmas was a treat in itself. He loved when the powerful man would allow himself to be seen with him in public, even if it was perfectly safe and secure, he loved everyone knowing he had his Dom's attention.

"Mm, remember we organised for the stage lighting so we can put on a proper show," Greg said, nuzzling softly at the other man's leg.

Mycroft nodded at Greg, the back of his fingers tracing between Greg's collar and touching the skin. "Ah yes of course, well remembered." He praised lightly.

Sherlock clicked his tongue inside his mouth, feeling impatient and excited. "John and I will discuss the matter," he said, looking back and forth between the pair.

"We'll have a decision for you as soon as possible." He added with a sense of finality.

Mycroft turned back to the younger pair. "You have until Sunday night. We have things to order and prepare, not to mention familiarisation if you do chose to accept to join our show. Otherwise I'll need a structure for your advent." He lifted his scotch. "Have a good evening then, Sherlock. I'll not keep you two any longer. You can leave now."

Sherlock rolled his eyes in reply to his brother's permission. He helped John up and wrapped his arm around him, guiding him out of the room and well out of earshot before he even considered speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thoughts and opinions welcome.  
> We love hearing feedback.


	5. After the Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John return to Baker Street for dinner, discussions, baths and a blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're just going to put a little warning here for mentions of **_past_ consensual incestuous acts** However everything is above board 'now' as it were. :)  
>  This Chapter is loong. Over 6000 words, so we really hope you enjoy it. <3  
> We really value your opinions so please read on and then let us know below!

"Are you ready to go home now, John? Is there anything you need from our room?" Sherlock asked, the grip on John's forearm firm, but not tight, relaxing already now that he and his sub were alone. John took a minute to think about it and shook his head.

"No, I have everything I need. I'm looking forward to eating actually." He mumbled into Sherlock's shoulder, smiling up at the Dom. "Can we head back home then, to the flat?" He asked, happy too that they were free of the elder Holmes and the DI. He used his other hand to wrap around Sherlock’s narrow waist.

"Yes. We can order something. A treat, for behaving so well today. I know you prefer to stay healthy, but surely once can be forgiven?" He murmured with a small smile. John nodded. Sounded good to him. He was tired and hungry after being kept behind by Mycroft. He didn't eat before a class because of his nerves. Not nerves about Sherlock, or the act - he trusted his Dom completely - but just general jitters before a show. Sherlock wrapped his arm around John's shoulders and directed him to the entrance to collect their outside coats, helping John put his on before going outside and calling a cab.

"Takeaway is fine with me, I'm starving." He replied as Sherlock helped him into his coat and then into a cab. The driver gave them both a weird look and John realised he had forgotten to button up his shirt fully upon exiting The Diogenes. Sighing and not entirely caring that his collar was on show John rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock wrapped his hand around John's thigh protectively, possessively. While he loved showing John off, he was always wary of danger both in and outside of their thoroughly planned lessons.

"Did you have a particular choice in mind?" Sherlock asked, turning his thoughts back to their meal. While he wouldn't eat as much as John, he would always try to eat a small portion when he did. It always made his sub happy to see him eat and he enjoyed John's happiness just as much as he enjoyed his own.

"Chicken fried rice please, Sherlock. And some dumplings. You can share it with me." John said against Sherlock's ear. They were nearly home and John was itching to ask Sherlock about what had happened at the club. They sometimes discussed the day's scene, but he knew they would be discussing the options Mycroft gave him tonight. Sherlock pressed a gentle kiss to John's temple, sensing his anxiousness to get home.

"That sounds perfect, pet." He whispered with a small smile, squeezing his thigh again reassuringly. He quickly paid the cabbie once they arrived at the flat and ordered their dinner over the phone before he returned to his sub's side, petting his hair softly. John smiled at the contact as they walked inside.

Once they were in John hung up his coat and took off his jumper, shoes and socks. He boiled the kettle, made two cups of tea then carried them into the living room. Setting them both on the coffee table he sat on his side of the couch. Sherlock took up his cup, sipping it before putting it down again, sitting down beside John with a soft sigh.

"I'd say our lesson went quite well, wouldn't you?" He asked, feeling a little smug as he thought of all the faces watching him and John. "How is your chest? Would you like something to put on it?"

John handled his own cup with care as he sipped the hot liquid. "You can have a look... the oil was a good piece of foresight I think on my part, so not really much damage, a bit tender maybe. It went really well though. I bet you were happy with Greg's remark afterwards too, you tried to hide it but I saw."

"Mm," Sherlock hummed in agreement, nodding thoughtfully. "I'm glad we are getting the respect and praise we deserve," he said simply, tapping his fingers against his leg. "I'll have a look after we eat, I think. If it's not that urgent. And you're alright elsewhere? Your wrists?"

"My wrists are ok, as is everywhere else as far as I can tell." John told him happily finishing his tea. Then the doorbell went. He looked at Sherlock as he set his tea down. "Want me to go down for the food?"

"Please. And set the table if you want to eat there, or just bring it in here if you want to stay here." Sherlock murmured, pulling out his phone and checking any messages he may have received about cases during their lesson. He always had any sort of electronics - unless electro-play was involved, of course - out of their lessons before and just after so he wouldn't be distracted by any cases.

John nodded, lifting his wallet and walked down the stairs. He still had his collar on, Sherlock hadn't taken it off yet and he hadn't wanted to ask. Quickly doing up the buttons he opened the door and purchased the takeaway before closing the door and undoing the buttons again and walking back up.

He set the food on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat down to start opening cartons. Sherlock pocketed his phone with a sigh; nothing interesting or nothing that couldn't be answered with a sentence-or-less text.

"Thank you," he murmured as John joined him again, striking over his forearm and then along his shoulder, gaze on his collar. "Is that beginning to get uncomfortable?" He asked, knowing the collar was designed for wear long periods of time, but also knowing that John wasn't accustomed to wearing it for said long periods of time.

John felt an internal thrill at the touch to his arm as he thought about the collar... It wasn't uncomfortable, no; just strange to still be wearing it so late after a lesson. But he was used to wearing it when they discussed the lessons or Sherlock wanted to divulge his ideas for new lessons, and with Mycroft's proposal he felt like he needed the reassuring weight of the collar to keep him in the right head-space. After careful consideration John shook his head.

"It's fine, might be strange eating with it on, but its not uncomfortable. Thank you."

Sherlock nodded, knowing that the collar symbolised a lot more than simply an accessory for them. He leaned over and kissed just above the collar at John's warm neck, long enough to feel the steady thrum of his pulse before pulling away, smiling softly, a prideful look. He always felt proud of their relationship and the collar always served to remind him of that fact.

"Just say when you want to come down again, I don't think we'll be doing anything too elaborate this evening after all." He said, reaching forwards to take up their food.

John smiled. "I know, today was rather busy as it was, but I figured you at least might want to talk about what happened in the Master Suite..." He lifted out the dumplings and split them before doing a similar thing and giving Sherlock some of the fried rice - not as much, but enough so that John was satisfied that his Dom was eating. "It was a bit of a shock offer."

Sherlock hummed around a mouthful of food. While he was never usually hungry after a case - his mind still buzzing with adrenaline - he was more likely to eat after a lesson. However, the adrenaline a different sort that left him slightly tired and in need of extra energy - sub’s weren't the only ones who had to come down from a natural high, after all.

"I suppose," He murmured, swallowing and watching John.

"Are you interested in sharing the stage with my brother and Lestrade? Or would you prefer to take part in the advent?" John ate a bit before answering, happy to see Sherlock recouping his energy. "Ah, so I was right; you aren't inclined to do the prelim show for those two." He finished his first dumpling before adding, "although it would be the perfect ease in. No, I get why you're choosing to discard that option. As for the advent, it's always intrigued me. I remember you paying for us to see one of the demonstrations last year, it was good..." He looked up at Sherlock and sighed with a small knowing smile, "but we wouldn't get enough recognition for the advent. You want to do the show with your brother, don't you?"

"Mm," Sherlock hummed noncommittally, before smiling at John's softened features as he continued eating for a moment. "Perhaps. I want to celebrate us. I want recognition, like you said. Being their introduction will have us perform in front of the main crowd, however we won't be as appreciated as we would be if we were together with Mycroft and Lestrade. It will be more difficult and we will have to both meet my brother's expectations rather than my own, but it wouldn't be a waste of our time."

John nodded, he understood where Sherlock was coming from. He thought it all though for a few moments, choosing to eat most of his food before speaking again. He swallowed his last dumpling and looked across, best tell Sherlock what was worrying him before they discussed things further, because he knew he could trust his Dom but still...

"We've never used a Saint Andrew's cross."

"We can practice, of course." Sherlock replied, putting down his cutlery once he finished. "Or we could do our own advent. I wouldn't be disappointed if that is what you prefer to do." He added, reaching forwards to put aside their food and then he rested his hand on John's thigh in a show of support.

"I'm just asking that we don't put it completely off the table just yet. Are you sure you can work under your brother? Because he will definitely be leading the whole show... We- we'll both just be extra toys or models as it were..." John replied gently before taking a penultimate forkful of rice.

"It would allow us to advance up the ranks, as it were, much faster. People will know our names and they will want to see our lessons." Sherlock replied with a shrug, tucking his knees up against his chest and leaning back to watch John finish his meal. "I feel that it is worth... Allowing Mycroft to have explicit control for this performance."

John frowned as he swallowed, he knew Sherlock thrived off the recognition but it wasn't as important for him as it was for Sherlock. His Dom loved showing off, both his brain and his control of others - mainly John - it made sense that Sherlock wanted the spotlight. Even if it was the reflected spotlight from his brother. He sighed and finished his meal. Then he shifted over to rest his head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"Hypothetically, if we were to do the advent... What would we do? Have you any ideas?"

"It is possible that we could use one of our previous lessons themes. That would give people an idea of what we are capable of and what they might expect to see if they did view our lessons." Sherlock said thoughtfully, settling his hands under his jaw as he looked at John, thinking over each of his words carefully.

John thought that seemed like a good idea. "Okay." He nodded against Sherlock's shoulder blade. "And what about if we do their act with them? What did your brother say... Mirrors and the cross, right? Any thoughts on that?" He had only seen part of one show of Mycroft and Lestrade and that had been the first time he had ever stepped foot in the club.

"Obviously the cross is most often used as a display such as whipping, or to tease the sub sexually. I'd imagine the mirrors would aid the sub to see what is being done to them, however knowing Mycroft and his style it may be something different. There isn't enough data to form a correct analysis yet." Sherlock murmured, letting his legs drop and his arm wrap around John's shoulders, fingers caressing at his collar.

John listened to his baritone and let the words sink in, he still had a ton of questions but settled for easy ones.

"Oh is Mycroft a lot different from you... In terms of style?" He asked cuddling closer.

"We have our own desires, our own goals. You may find us using the same techniques in a different order or with a different flair. However we both tend towards things that are interesting. He's always taught me that stimulus of the mind can often conquer any material or, in later years, sexual pleasure." Sherlock said simply, catching John's eye and smiling softly.

"How long have he and Greg been... partners?"

"He has been with Gregory for approximately fifteen years now. They began a relationship fairly quickly after meeting, in fact."

John took this all in and smiled, "They met while you were in rehab right? Greg took you in and looked after you." He thought about it; Sherlock had never hid the darker side of his past, but he was clean now and that was all that mattered to John. "That's a long time..." He had been subbing for Sherlock for over two years, almost three; he let himself imagine ten years into the future, he wasn't sure about doing shows but he could see a future with his Dom. He smiled wider, "you really look up to him, don't you?"

Sherlock considered his next words carefully, not wanting to seem sentimental or overly caring about his brother. "During my childhood he was my only supporter. He left for university during my young teens, but after that he made sure I was always well cared for. I cannot fault him for that. He taught me how to act with decorum and control myself, he taught me how to Dom effectively. I suppose I do want to impress him on some level, yes. But I also want to be competent by myself, of course." Sherlock said, looking at John's eyes once he finished. John leant up and gave Sherlock a brief kiss.

"You are competent. And you are a marvellous Dom. I couldn't ask for better." He rested against him again keeping eye contact.

"Thank you," Sherlock said, pecking John's lips in return and sliding his finger over the leather wrapped around his neck possessively for a moment.

John wasn't sure it was wise to ask but he was curious to know how, so he spoke up again. "How did he teach you? If you don't mind my asking..."

"Through practice and demonstration. I sub'd for him," Sherlock answered, dropping his hand again and tilting his head to watch John's reaction.

"You're a _switch?!_ "John asked confused and slightly amazed staring straight at Sherlock with wide eyes. He didn't even filter in the fact that Sherlock was admitting to being his own brother's sub. Right at that moment he was reevaluating, understanding that his Dom had done what so few ever do - experience things from the other side before applying them in practice with someone else. Sherlock always claimed he knew everything about a toy or bondage or punishment, John had just always assumed it came from self teaching or extensive research never from actually experiencing them first hand.

"Yes, I suppose. I wouldn't be able to go back to being a sub now, but yes." Sherlock said, raising a brow as he assessed John's reaction. Not too negative and he certainly wasn't disgusted. He mostly seemed surprised about the fact he hadn't always been a Dom. At least he didn't feel betrayed. In truth, Sherlock hadn't seen any point of bringing the subject up before now; he hadn't needed to.

John, having now absorbed what he felt was the most shocking information, belatedly realised Sherlock had said he sub'd for Mycroft. He narrowed his eyes, a bit unsure. "Wait, you sub'd for your brother... Like I sub for you?"

If John was honest he shouldn't have been as surprised by this, of all the people Sherlock trusted (John could count them on one hand) only Mycroft could have been capable of teaching him. He was mildly concerned that he didn't find this as disturbing as he thought he should, but still.

"Yes, I understand that it isn't exactly... Conventional, but we were **not** _in love_ like you and I are; he just guided me by doing what we do," Sherlock replied, nodding so there was no doubt in John's mind that he'd been in a relationship of a powerful and sexual nature with his brother, not romantic. "Lestrade knows, I think. I believe Mycroft told him or 'let it slip' in the very deliberate way he would. Lestrade was a bit nervous around me for a month or so, so I deduced it to that source."

John nodded, "I get the feeling you're right and I trust you. Do you think that Greg is worried about doing the scene though with us, knowing your history? Even though things between you two are over?" He didn't have to ask if they were over, he trusted Sherlock to be faithful to him.

"I doubt it. He knows I have you and he's seen us perform a few times," Sherlock replied with a shrug, pulling his legs up to his chest again and draping his arm over the top, relaxing slightly as he realised John wasn't bothered by his past relationship with Mycroft.

"Good I'd hate to cause friction." He snuggled closer before shifting to look up. "I'm guessing you'll have some ground rules for working with Mycroft again?"

"Mm, while he may be the one organising the event, you are still my sub, of course. Do not take any direct or indirect orders from him or Lestrade. If he tells you to do something I will say if you can or not. If I don't hear or I'm not there, tell me or text me or do not act. If it is something urgent, make your best decision. I trust you," Sherlock said, leaning into John with a small smile.

"Even from Lestrade? You think Mycroft will use Greg to get me to do things?" He asked mildly surprised. Then he was hit with a new realisation, he looked up at Sherlock a bit worried. "Have you ever Dom'd over Greg?" He was guessing Mycroft did more than just Dom the other man, he could have given Sherlock some practical experience right?

"No, Gregory and I have never been anything but what you know us to be." Sherlock reassured, sliding his hand over John's hair and spine comfortingly. "I simply included Lestrade because the pair of them will feel more in control as the event is their idea and their plan. They will know what needs to be done and Lestrade might try to direct you or order you, so just as a precaution."

John wondered about his moral compass at times like this. He had just discovered Sherlock had sub'd for Mycroft but was more worried that his Dom had done things with Greg. He focused on the hand down his back and relaxed. "Okay, that's...good. So we are considering working with them... But if - if something's happens or we don't like the act... We can switch to the advent right?"

"Of course," Sherlock nodded with an indulgent smile. He wouldn't let either one of them become uncomfortable even if it meant they would miss out on the chance to put their name out there. "Now, if we've finished eating, could you clear up and I'll run us a bath."

John nodded and moved out of Sherlock's space. He looked at the remaining contents of the Chinese cartons. There wasn't much left anyway. He stood up and began collecting all the containers up. Then he carried them into the kitchen and started to scrap the leftover food, which wasn't worth saving for another night, into the bin.

Sherlock stood up and went through to the bathroom, stripping himself and sitting on the side of the bath as he waited for the water to fill it and for John to return.  
John finished up in the kitchen and wiped down both the counter and then the coffee table. Done he straightened up and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and smiled at Sherlock sitting on the edge with not a stitch on.

"Water ready yet, Sher?"

"Mm, just a moment, John." Sherlock smiled, waving his hand to indicate for John to kneel on the towel on the floor and John walked in and knelt in one smooth movement. He reached out and caressed John's collar, **_his_** collar. He slowly unthreaded the leather tongue from the buckle and slipped the material free, rubbing his thumbs over John's neck to relax the skin once he dropped the collar to safety away from the water. He smiled at him softly for a moment, a rare flash of genuine love from his heart.

John kept his eyes on his Dom as he felt Sherlock undo the buckle. He saw Sherlock give him a smile after, the collar was safely away on a small hook. John returned the smile, seeing the whole depth of the detective's love in the blue eyes.

Once the collar was removed, consistent with their contract, John could - if he chose to - do whatever he wanted. However the ex-army doctor remained kneeling as he began to undo his shirt; Sherlock had wanted to check his chest, wrists, and neck fully after all. Then he quickly removed his light trousers and briefs, folding them with his shirt.

Sherlock smiled fondly at John for a moment then turned off the taps, not wanting the water to overflow. He inspected John first with his eyes, then twitched a finger upwards to indicate the man should stand, and ran his fingers all over John's skin to carefully examine him in detail.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, absently noting John's appeal while he caressed his chest with well practiced movements. He smiled and stood, indicating for John to step into the bath before him. The sub stood and carefully slid into the water, humming at its perfect temperature and silky texture of the water over his skin.

"Feels amazing, Sherlock. Thank you." He sighed contently. Sherlock smiled and knelt beside John, wishing to wash him for a moment. He picked up the soap and lathered it over John's arms, legs and chest, before joining John in the bath opposite, holding out the soap for John to do the same for him. He was relaxing from the day's tensions already.

John relaxed at Sherlock's ministrations and sunk further into bliss as his body was cleaned reverently. When Sherlock stopped to get into the large bathtub himself, John forced his eyes back opened and smiled languidly. Taking the soap he raised himself onto his knees and methodically massaged the bar into lather up both Sherlock's legs, then his chest, shoulders and finally down his arms. He then indicated that he wished Sherlock to turn around so he could do his Dom's back.

Sherlock closed his eyes as John cleaned him, trusting him to know just exactly how to do it as he expected. He felt every brush, each one perfect, and knew when it was time to turn around. He turned on the spot, sat cross legged, leaning his head forwards so John could clean the expanse of his back. "Mmm," He hummed appreciatively, the noise deep and rumbling as he rolled his shoulders for John's access.

John washed Sherlock's back and neck twice. Once methodically and professional, working away all the sweat and grime. The second pass was mainly just his hands. Rubbing and working away the tension and knots in Sherlock's back and shoulders. He continued the massage long after his partner's back was clean and more of the tension had seeped into the water.

"Enough, John." Sherlock said after a moment, dominant even in relaxation. It was natural for them, it was not something they did as a play or a role or for the audience, even without John wearing his collar.

He moved to face John again and encouraged him into his arms, to lie between his legs and back against his chest. John dropped his hands and watched his Dom elegantly twist around and moved into Sherlock's arms. Sherlock caressed John's stomach, a place he was always fond of.

"This is nice," he observed, feeling relaxed.

John smiled. It was comfortable and familiar and he found himself leaning fully back to rest his head on Sherlock's left shoulder. The dark haired man slowly stroked his stomach and John hummed, "Yeah, it's lovely."

"Did you enjoy today's lesson, John?" Sherlock asked, his voice a low rumble against the tiled walls and the water of the bath. He wrapped his arms around John and rested his hands over John's stomach fondly, rubbing at the soft flesh in small circles, soothing any hurt that might be there from the day's events.

John nodded, "Yes. I did. The addition of the better quality earplugs did throw me a bit at the beginning but it was a good show. I lost count of how many times I got to the edge." He paused with an indulgent smile, he may not know the exact number of near orgasms, but he was confident Sherlock knew precisely.

"Eight you were aware of, even if some were in quick succession. In total there were fifteen." Sherlock smiled, stroking at John's skin happily for a few moments, quite content to just do this together. "You always look most appealing when you're so very close to the edge," He complimented.

John felt himself blush and a bubbling of happiness soared through him at the compliment. In retrospect, fifteen times was quite a modest amount for a lesson. The water in the tub was getting cooler, but John was content to just lay in the bath with his lover stroking his skin, mulling over the day's events. "What did the other Doms think when you spoke to them after? Good reviews?"

Sherlock felt himself kiss John's hot cheek, just resting and taking in the feel of his sub against him. He loved when John asked questions, it was a good way for them both to learn and he loved the small reminder that John was interested in their life and how lucky he was to have someone like John. "Largely, yes. They enjoyed the use of the wax and we discussed some of your tells that they'd picked up on. One of the subs was allowed to comment and said the lesson was informative."

John beamed and turned his head back to give Sherlock a brief kiss in return. "I would have to agree, the wax was very enjoyable." he smiled as he spoke. He was glad that the subs found it useful and informative; their lessons were not Dom-centric after all. They were always united in the core ethos of working together to bring each other pleasure - even if it was in very different ways.

"Mm, I'm glad you prepared accordingly, too." Sherlock said, giving John a kiss to his neck in reward.

"And which tells would they be, Sher?" John asked, grinning. Not having been able to hear Sherlock during the scene, he had no idea which ones had been brought to the audience's attention and which they had been left to notice themselves.

"Well, they of course mentioned the bond between us. The amount of trust you showed each time something new occurred. When I tied you, you relaxed your body muscles but kept your arms taut so I could tie you properly. Your brows twitched when I plugged you, but you didn't jerk away. And when you realised I was claiming you as mine the Doms said you showed an expression that was almost a smile, but was far more blissful to be described as something so limiting." Sherlock said, grinning with pride.

John grinned and tilted his head, consciously giving Sherlock more access if he wanted it as his head rested firmly against Sherlock's broad shoulder. "I lost a bit of focus when I was trying to work out you had a pattern going on. **SH**? Right? You couldn't help branding me could you?" He asked teasingly.

"Mm, of course not. You were spread out for me, displayed for all to see, hard and wanting. How could I not resist from putting my name on your skin?" Sherlock said, nipping at John sharply before wrapping his arms around him tightly and lifting them both from the bath. John didn't even flinch at the playful - if sharp - nip. Sherlock sat John on the side of the bath and wrapped him in a towel, pecking his head gently before finding his own towel. John watched Sherlock get his own towel as he slowly rubbed himself dry.

"I know. I enjoyed it."

Sherlock smiled gently and - once he was dry - played with his hair until the fluffiness lay flatter and more like ringlets. He hung up the towel and picked up John's collar, inspecting it for any damage, before fastening it around his own wrist for safekeeping. "I know you did. You looked brilliant."

John watched him even as he dried off and hung up his own towel. Once his collar was safely around Sherlock's wrist he stretched out a hand to his Dom and entwined their fingers. "Thank you. So did you. You always do." He followed Sherlock into the bedroom.

Sherlock pecked John's lips gently once they were inside the bedroom and snuggled deeply into the bed, holding an arm out for John with a soft smile across his features, almost vulnerable in how open his expression was. John took the invitation and cuddled into Sherlock's side, head resting on Sherlock's chest. Slowly he trailed a hand down across Sherlock's skin resting on his far hip. "I love you."

"And you," Sherlock replied, his eyes soft and loving as he watched his John. He hugged John close protectively, rubbing against his skin fondly. "Get some sleep, John. You were brilliant for me today."

John blinked, surprised. "Don't you want a release?" It wasn't compulsory but John felt like asking. After all the scene had been executed perfectly and would have ended in them both getting off if it hadn't been for Lestrade, and the elder Holmes. Now seemed like the perfect time to thank his Dom and give him that before they both went to sleep.

Sherlock had been feeling a little tense since their lesson. Normally they both would have had enough time to finish up and take care of themselves afterwards too. However, as their time had been cut short Sherlock did find himself feeling a little heavy in his balls. He nodded with a small smirk, tugging John close for a kiss.

"Hmm, I wonder if you've been good enough to take my come in your mouth today. Have you?"

John connected their mouths, licking his tongue into Sherlock's mouth, showing the muscles flexibility. Breaking a few seconds later for air he smiled, "I believe so. I've been very good today. Your perfect sub. Won't you let me do this one final thing for you, Sher?" He asked, voice dropped as seductively as he could make it. He wanted to give this to Sherlock.

Sherlock smiled as the nickname slipped from between John's lips and he kissed him again deeply, his fingers running through John's hair roughly.

"Yes, yes," He breathed once they pulled away, pressing at John's shoulder eagerly. "I want you to suck me, John. Make it good, make me come like a good sub."

"Oh God, yes." John nodded eagerly and moved down slowly sucking at Sherlock's skin lightly, not enough to mark, but enough that Sherlock could feel his presence. Gently he licked down the pale torso. Hands spreading to each hip as he approached his goal. Listening to his lover above him as he got closer to Sherlock's cock and licked his lips.

John smiled internally, happy he was able to worship his Dom how he wanted. Wanting to show he just how much he enjoyed the day and loves the man. He started by pressing a long firm lick from bottom to top, sliding his tongue up the hot length and swirling it around the head. Tasting his lover's pre-come eagerly as he listened to Sherlock's deep eloquent voice murmuring his praises.

Sherlock had loved training John to suck his cock perfectly, he almost missed having to correct him, encourage and reward him, but he was far too proud of the result to ever think about it for more than a mere second. He moved his hand to cup the back of John's head again, resting there, not insistent or forcing yet, simply enjoying the feel of John exploring him and enjoying himself.

John closed his eyes as Sherlock threaded his fingers through his damp blond hair, cupping the nape of his neck as John sunk his mouth slowly around the head, dipping his tongue into the slit before swirling around the circumference of the top inch and a half. He spent some time laving the head before sinking his mouth further down, lips forming a tight O around the shaft as he hummed.

Sherlock groaned as John sucked him, fingers scratching at his scalp gently. Words of encouragement and pleasure passed his lips. Sherlock loved how well John sucked him, loved each touch and swipe of the tongue. He knew that with this level of skill and having to wait for a while before being touched meant that it wouldn't take very long before he was coming.

John could sense Sherlock tensing his muscles and internally grinned, his technique had most definitely improved since he had become Sherlock's sub.

Relaxing his jaw, he dropped further down, slowly encasing his Dom almost fully in the wet heat of his mouth. Tongue swirling and licking around the heavy shaft in his mouth, careful to keep his teeth out of the way as he began bobbing his head. He began mentally preparing himself to swallow Sherlock down fully, like he desperately wanted to, but knew his Dom liked to savour everything first.

Sherlock hummed as he was slowly enveloped by heat, closing his eyes tightly and imagining the sight of John instead, imagining him where he could see him at a better angle, taking his cock in as though he lived on the taste.

He moved his hands down to the back of John's neck after a moment and slowly began to direct John's bobbing with a gentle pressure of his hand pressing John down and pulling him up again.

John relaxed further and sunk down completely, nose resting in the dark curls at the base as he rose slightly, took a breath and plunged down again, gag reflex thankfully not raising its head anymore. He swallowed around Sherlock's member before rising at Sherlock's pull on his hair and down when indicated. The stretch was there but it felt so good. He focused on keeping his mouth and throat relaxed and loosened his grip on Sherlock's hips.

Sherlock felt every twitch of John's mouth and throat around his cock, feeling when he paused and took a breath and when he sank down, eager for more. Never hesitating, his John. He kept his touch gentle until he was sure John could take it, then tightened his grip. Keeping John all around him for a few long seconds before he released John completely so he could breathe, Sherlock was left moaning at the gorgeous heat. John continued bobbing, gradually speeding up and tightening the friction from his mouth, humming in enjoyment and building up the stimuli as much as he could, swallowing Sherlock down deeply with every thrust of his lover's hips. The salty bitterness of precome hitting his top palette sporadically and he licked it up, before laying his tongue flat along the underside of the shaft, waiting for Sherlock to come down his throat eagerly.

Sherlock moaned loudly, his words soon becoming just sounds of pleasure tumbling from his mouth. He gripped at one of John's shoulders in pleasure and cried out loudly as he came down John's throat, his cock pulsing sticky ribbons over John's tongue as the pleasure overwhelmed him, knowing he didn't need to warn his lover because he was simply brilliant.

John swallowed it all down greedily, lapping it up and moaning in happiness. He always took pleasure from watching and feeling Sherlock come, whether it be in him, on him or down his throat. He moaned again as the last pulses faded out and he slowly licked Sherlock clean methodically. Kissing the sensitive flesh once before swallowing again, licking his lips and moving back up.

Sherlock tried to get his breathing back to normal as John cleaned him up, looking down at him with a happy smile and running his hand through the short hair happily and kissing John sweetly as soon as he came close enough.

"Good, so good." he said, nuzzling his nose against John's before tugging him down for a cuddle again, wrapping him in the blanket so he was comfortable. John savoured it all. The ghost of Sherlock's essence still on his tongue as they kissed languidly. Hearing Sherlock praise him brought a big smile to John's lips as they cuddled close into one another. They were wrapped up together and John felt utterly content.

"Love you." He murmured sleepily with a final light kiss just beneath Sherlock's chin.

"I love you, my John." Sherlock said in return, smiling and stroking John softly as they both began to drift into a less conscious state. John squeezed himself even further into Sherlock's embrace as the conscious world slipped from his view and he entered the world of peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love reading about what our readers think so leave us a note and tell us!  
> Comments are really useful to us as we are getting into the main plotline and you now have a bit of the backstory, so what do you think so far?


	6. The Following Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talking about the winter showcase, the content of their November show, hints of John's backstory, a walk in the park, deductions and shopping lists... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For +4000 hits  
> This is mainly full of fluff; it's a thank you to everyone supporting us. Enjoy.

Sherlock sat in the kitchen at his chair where he'd been for several hours now, having woken a few hours before John was due to wake. He had decided to entertain himself and found himself immersed in an experiment.

It was done now however - he was writing up his notes - and his eyes followed John around the room now he was no longer preoccupied, the sub's hair still messy from sleep. John finally sat down facing him with two cups of tea and a plate full of toast.

"Eat and drink... And then afterwards you can tell me all about your newest experiment." The shorter man said with a confident smile, lifting a slice of toast and spreading strawberry jam on it before eating it, savouring the burst of fruitiness that spread across his tongue. Delicious.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, wondering if he might be able to persuade John to let him use food in their scenes on stage. The way he had his jam was almost sinful, and he was quite sure he could get a similar reaction from chocolate or cream. He picked up a slice and buttered it, biting into the corner absently as he finished up his notes, barely noticing himself eat the whole slice. He drank a gulp of tea once he finished and settled back in his chair to watch John.

John ate a few more slices while reading the paper Mrs Hudson had brought up earlier. Midway through eating a fourth slice he caught Sherlock's eye and blushed. His Dom was practically staring into his soul. Setting down the half eaten slice, John swallowed thickly.

"Alright lets hear it... What's going on in your head?" He licked away a bit of jam at the top of his lip but missed a bit on the other side.

After a moment, Sherlock reached across the table and put a finger under John's chin, holding him still so he could kiss and lick the stickiness from his lips.

"Like a child," he muttered gently, before returning to his position. John blushed even brighter when Sherlock licked away the piece of jam he'd missed. "I was seeing how long it took for different sections of the lung and the trachea to stop floating, or in other words, lose their oxygen and take on the water."

When the experiment was explained he nodded. "And your findings?"

"It's less exciting to watch lung sink than it is to watch you sleep. Simply this way I can tell Lestrade to arrest his suspect, the confession was true as the timings add up." Sherlock explained, pushing the book of notes towards John if he wanted a closer look.

John casually looked through the pages to avoid looking at Sherlock and increasing the colour on his already flushed skin.

"Have you not told Lestrade yet?" He asked as he returned the book and pushing the plate with a last round of toast towards his partner.

"Not yet, no." Sherlock murmured, watching John with the same intensity he would look at a crime scene, raising a brow a he noted John's blush. He snatched up the slice of toast and ate it without argument, glad he's gotten out of eating more.

John sighed and lifted the plates, butter and jam to put them back into their rightful places. He washed the toast plate and his tea mug, looking over to see if Sherlock was done with his own.

Sherlock blindly handed John his mug while he typed at his phone to Lestrade, pouting slightly when the man wanted an explanation of why he should simply 'arrest suspect'.

"What's troubling you, John?" He asked after a moment.

"Hmm... Oh nothing. I'm fine." He gave him a smile. "Honestly, I was just wondering what you were thinking. Your eyes went darker for a few minutes over breakfast."

"Ah. Simply pondering what to do with my brother's suggestion," Sherlock murmured, frowning gently as he thought, though his features softened when he watched John.

John smiled. "Ah, and...?" He grinned as he moved over to the couch to sit. "What conclusions did you make concerning him? I'm assuming there's been a new development, or was it merely because the distraction from the case is over?"

"The latter," Sherlock replied after a moment, following John and slumping down in his chair by the fireplace. "I was just considering their offers and what we should choose, that's all. And what we should do for our next lesson as well now that I think of it."

John grinned over at him. Interest peaked when Sherlock mentioned their newest lesson. "Oh, good. That sounds like a plan." He moved across and sat on his armchair. "So what are you inclining towards?"

"Well, I had been thinking of the theme of trust - do you remember my telling Mycroft? - to follow on from what we did this lesson just gone, but I wondered if you had any ideas you wanted to offer?" Sherlock asked.

"No, I like the consistency, although I would like a bit of practice with the St. Andrew's Cross. I don't want it to be new if we perform with your brother." John admitted. He had long ago shed the urge to hide things from Sherlock. He was worried about the cross, no use hiding it.

"We could use that during the lesson, then. As it will be your first proper scene using it with me then that will show the trust between us. Your trust that I will do it properly and mine that you will use your safe-word if you feel uncomfortable." Sherlock murmured, tapping his fingers to his lips as he thought.

"That works. I like that idea."John paused and looked at Sherlock before standing and walking over. Sherlock flashed John a small smile and spread his legs and put down a cushion so John could sit on the floor comfortably for longer.

"Are you going to be wandering your mind palace for a while now planning?" He asked as he sat at his Dom's feet. Sometimes Sherlock planned the whole lesson in his head, but other times he occasionally asked for John's opinion.

"Well, we know that the cross is mainly used for teasing or for punishment. So should we sort that out first together?" Sherlock said, moving both his hands to play in his sub's hair, petting fondly. "Which would you prefer to demonstrate? I assure you I am more than adequate at both."

John adjusted down onto the cushion and rested his head on Sherlock's lap. "I don't want my first time on a cross to be a punishment, regardless of how pleasurable you make it afterwards. Is that okay? I'm sure you are able at both..."

"Yes, of course. Well, we can always practice beforehand as well so we know what we want to do," Sherlock added, his fingers still threading through John's hair happily. John purred as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I trust you wholeheartedly. I've just never used a cross before, I have seen them used... Twice."

"Oh? What were those two experiences like?" Sherlock asked curiously, running his thumbs fondly over John's ears to relax both himself and his sub.

"Well the first time was the one that sticks in my mind. It was while I was at university. It was during my first time into a BDSM club. Silver Blaze in Soho I believe. There was three crosses in the main room and it took me by surprise. I was there with friends. One said he was into it, and we asked him to take us out to his local after drinking one night. It wasn't a great night, and frankly scared me. I didn't dabble any further until after I left med school."

Sherlock hummed as he closed his eyes, letting the images fill his mind as he petted at John, no more or no less than he had before, knowing John wouldn't want any comfort that might be interpreted as pity.

"Would you like to tell me about that night, or about your second experience with the crosses?" He murmured gently.

"The second time was also before the war. I had been in a relationship with a Domme for a while, we went to a club, her friend was on the cross." John shivered. "It was blood play. With a knife. The sub should have safe worded... The Dom... he wasn't very experienced... She lost so much blood she fainted on it. I ended up stitching her up. Michelle didn't see anything wrong with it... I think her words later were: 'these things happen John. Don't let it bother you.' I didn't, but... We never brought up putting me on one. This is different though; I trust you, it's okay."

"Some relationships are like that, John. The sub is very reluctant to use the safe word and trusts completely that even after fainting or anything else that the Dom will take proper care of them. Different people have different limits, but I agree that if the sub was more experienced than the Dom she should have safe worded," Sherlock nodded, running his hands through John's hair. He spoke again after a moment. "So overall, not the best experience. But don't worry, I believe I'll tie you so you're facing me rather than the cross, then you can see me to prevent any fear or triggers, and I will likely use toys to pleasure you, perhaps a ring at some point too."

John nodded. The event had not been one of the best in his submissive career but after returning from the war he had found Sherlock and never looked back. It took them a while to figure out they were both interested in the lifestyle. They were together intimately for over a year in fact before Mycroft had purposefully orchestrated that they run into each other one night after inviting John to talk to him at the Diogenes. They ran into each other on the way out and had talked at length before signing a contract. Moving away from those thoughts he replied: "That sounds good. Will I be wearing earplugs? Or any other item causing a sensory deficit?"

Sherlock thought, sinking into his mind palace for a few moments and organising events in his mind. "No, I think all five senses shall remain fully functional," he said after a moment, opening his eyes and playing with John's hair again.

John let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sherlock. His trust for his Dom was stronger than it had ever been for any Dominant. The fact that Sherlock was the only male Dom he have ever had was rather telling. He trusted the man implicitly and there was also the very telling fact that he loved Sherlock deeply.

"I think I'd have to agree with that option." He paused and then smiled up at Sherlock, "so what toys are you thinking of using?"

"I think it might be an idea if we were to have our table of things moved to the middle of the 'stage' so people can see, then get them to choose what I use on you. That way we can bring in your trust that I will have chosen a good supply of toys and will be able to handle it in a way we both enjoy," Sherlock suggested, raising a brow down to his sub, rubbing his fingertips over his temples soothingly.

John nodded against Sherlock's thigh. "That is new, but it will be interesting to see what the clientele, as it were, want used. It will be much more... Interactive and informative." He was keen for them to do this theme. Even with the Saint Andrews Cross he knew it would be good. He trusted Sherlock and he had absolute faith that it would be pleasurable experience.

Sherlock nodded in agreement, grinning proudly down at John and tugging his hair gently. "It'll help me know a bit more about their tastes, yes." He agreed, flattening John's hair with his fingers. "I'll choose all the toys myself so everything there you know will be safe to use, whatever they choose. I think I'll do... both toys that you can penetrate and those that penetrate you, along with vibrating and non." he added. "I'll explain all this before we start so they understand the theme of trust."

John's ears picked up. "Will we be going shopping for anything new? I remember you mentioning wanting new padded cuffs a few weeks back, and you seem eager to try some interesting toys." He enjoyed the previous experiences of going with Sherlock to select new products. His Dom had a habit of sometimes going out and buying them without him but he knew whatever was brought would be good, if anything.

Sherlock's eyes lit up and he patted at John's head lightly in excitement.

"That's an excellent idea, John! We can go together and spend an age looking through all the shops have to offer," Sherlock replied, running his hands over John's scalp a little firmer, massaging at his skull. "I'll let you pick something too," he added generously, leaning down and pecking John's cheek.

"You mean it? Thank you..." He hummed in bliss. "Mmm, that feels good." He tilted his head into Sherlock's hands more. "You do love browsing through the seedier side of London don't you?" He jested happily, eyes closing as Sherlock continued the massage.

"It's more interesting. People have on display the things they would normally hide, so it makes the 'decent' things more interesting to search for." Sherlock mumbled, parting his legs slightly so he could reach the sides of John's hair. "Tomorrow would be best, won't you agree?"

They had approximately a fortnight left to prepare their November show; maybe just a bit more, but they never knew when a case would spring up, so not all of that time and energy would be spent on preparations. They would also have to meet with Mycroft and Greg to discuss the Christmas Showcase sometime soon. John shifted to give Sherlock better space to move his hands instinctively.

"I agree. Tomorrow is ideal. What with it being a Wednesday and all. Not as busy midweek."

"Good," Sherlock murmured, nodding to himself again and running his hands down over John's neck and shoulders. "Would you like to decide what we do today, pet?"

"Well I'm enjoying this." He murmured happily, then he focused and thought about it for a minute. "Can we maybe go for a walk? It's a good day out, if a little cold. Would you mind?"

An admonishment was on the tip of Sherlock's tongue as John seemingly ignored his question, but he held it back when he noticed John began to think. He waited patiently and wasn't entirely surprised by John's decision.

"We'll simply have to wrap you up warm," he replied. "It'll give us something to do until we have another case."

"Thank you, Sher. Has there been nothing on the website, no new cases or anything interesting?" He asked gently moving closer to rest his body against Sherlock's leg and his head atop his Dom's lap.

"No," Sherlock grumbled, stroking his fingers softly over John's cheeks and forehead. "I checked. There were a few I could answer with a line or two in an email but obviously they weren't very stimulating at all."

"But at least they pay well. I must say I'm enjoying the week off." He always took the week following a demonstration off, just so he could stay close to Sherlock when possible and avoid any possibility of delayed sub-drop.

"Good, as you should." Sherlock smiled, leaning forwards again to kiss at John's temples and cheeks fondly, still stroking his thumbs over the soft skin, then down his chest. "After being so good, you deserve a little peace."

"Thank you, Sher." He murmured again gratefully. They sat for another fifteen minutes. Sherlock mulling over things in his head and John just enjoying the attention of wandering hands.

* * *

Eventually he felt Sherlock return from his mind palace. It was close to 1 o'clock.

"Shall we get ready for our walk?"

Sherlock glanced to the nearest clock once he opened his eyes and nodded, stroking his hand over John's neck absently.

"If you're hungry we can stop in a café," Sherlock murmured, nudging John along so they could both stand.

John stood and nodded as Sherlock got up.

"That sounds good. Where are we going to be going? The park?"

"Yes, I know you like it there," Sherlock replied, taking John's hand and squeezing gently before waving him away to get the shoes while he gathered his wallet and phone.

John quickly departed to the bedroom and collected their shoes. He also got his scarf and warmest coat - both presents from Sherlock last year. He left his phone on the charge as he left the bedroom with the items.

"Here you go." He stated, setting Sherlock's shoes by his leather chair. He sat down at the sofa and did up his own laces.

"Thank you," Sherlock murmured, tying up his own laces quickly before standing and grabbing his coat, putting his things in his pockets. "Are you ready?" He called, buttoning his coat.

"One minute." He straightened and then put on his scarf and coat. "Yeah, I'm ready now. You have the keys?" He asked as he caught up with his partner at the door, smile across his face.

"Of course," Sherlock smiled, opening the door for his pet and standing back so he could go through first. "I adore the way you always wrap up warm. As though your body still isn't used to the English weather after Afghanistan's climate."

"It gets bloody cold in the winter months." He went out and down the stairs opening the outer door and stepping into the brisk November air. It was bonfire night in a few days time. Sherlock was following swiftly behind him.

He remembered once, during the summer last, he and Sherlock had went out for a walk at midnight, just after finishing a tough case. Sherlock had convinced him to don his collar and let him connect the lead for a real walk with his pet. He had been embarrassed originally, but once he realised not a soul was about he relaxed and mostly enjoyed it. He grinned as Sherlock closed the door behind them.

Sherlock grinned, watching the way John's fingers twitched and his eyes flickered as he held himself for warmth. Sherlock pressed his hand to the back of his neck, knowing which memory he was thinking of, and squeezed before letting go, quick enough for casual but intimate enough that he would know John would catch his meaning.

"My brain works better when it's cool. Everything is more... crisp." Sherlock chuckled, taking John's arm in his instead, glancing down at him with a raised brow, daring him to comment.

John looked up instinctively and knew his own face wasn't just red from the chill of the air. His caught the raised eyebrow and just chuckled with Sherlock.

"Lead the way, _Sher_." He drawled out the nickname this time, so it sounded vaguely like sir.

"Cheeky," Sherlock replied, squeezing John's wrist firmly before releasing again, leading them through one of their many short cuts to the park where they could stroll lazily in the fresh air. John walked with him, arms linked comfortably. He grinned as they fell into companionable silence on the way to Regents Park.

When they had entered the park John looked around. Two dog walkers, an elderly couple and a young family with three children. There were also a few people using the park as a cut through, business men and women on their way back from their lunch breaks.

"Can you deduce anything of these people, John?" Sherlock asked quietly, tilting his head downwards to speak near John's ear, breath fluttering his hair before he pulled away again, feeling warm and content even in the cold temperatures. John blushed into his scarf. He studied the family.

"Err, well, the mother... Stay at home mum? Clearly looks after the children while the dad is at work?" He glanced up and groaned, Sherlock was barely hiding his mirth.

"Wait I'm stereotyping this badly and must be wrong." He looked over, trying not to seem like he was staring. "The mother could be a teacher...or childminder...?"

"Are you guessing or are you actually observing?" Sherlock chuckled, letting his breaths huff with laughter softly. "You're coming up with conclusions but you don't seem to be considering the evidence long enough," Sherlock added, glancing over the group.

"I suggested a job concerning children because she has paint on her wrist and bits in her hair. You know I'm not as good at this as you. The dad doesn't look as good at controlling the kids... Oh," his eyes widened as the youngest threw his drink on his dad's shirt. "Can't you give me some pointers?"

"It is not likely to be a school arrangement as they are often full time from early morning to approximately 3 in the afternoon. So too early for those stains to have been made. And they were made today, otherwise she would have done something about it. Look at her make up. Understated, but there nevertheless. So either a job she's just come from or she's been caring for her own children. Her children have paint on them, too. But can you see another stain on her trouser leg? Coffee. It's likely, along with other data that comes from her style of shoe and the dress of the husband, that she's just come from some sort of get together with other mothers and children. Her husband came from work to pick them up and take them to the park to seem better at entertaining the children than he is. He’s dedicated, just unfortunately not very skilled." Sherlock rambled, pointing slightly every now and then to direct John's eyes as they walked.

John sighed; it all seemed so absurdly simple when it was explained. It always impressed him. He nodded and hummed along to show he was paying attention throughout.

"Now that you mention it, he looks stressed. High pressure job?" John commented, thinking the man might be a banker or lawyer of some description.

"His cuff links are expensive and that exact style is characteristic of a strain of lawyers. Like Mycroft frequents the bespoke tailors of his, these men and women frequent the same jewellers." Sherlock agreed as they walked, himself slightly in front of John to lead. "He's successful, but the stress is straining the relationship with the family. Just look at his shoes. The wife is grateful for his trying, though. Do you see the way she touches him? I expect they'll get through the struggles, they're far too in love to give up."

John smiled. "You are amazing."

He looked around before indicating he wanted to sit at the park bench. It was facing the elderly couple. Sherlock complied and they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. John could see Sherlock was busy observing the pair. But after a minute his curiosity got the better of him. "Go on, show off; deduce them out loud, I'm curious as to your thoughts."

Sherlock smirked at John as he finally gave in and he turned to face the couple, uttering fast and just under normal volume, though his voice still likely travelled in the cold: he frankly didn't care if the pair heard or not.

"Both married, though not to each other as would be easy to assume. We know the woman has been married since her youth and hasn't divorced. She's moved her engagement ring to her little finger as her hands have grown, and has had the wedding ring resized: it does sit tight on her ring finger and you can see where the skin has been restricted from growing, but the ring itself isn't as small as the engagement ring. One might assume the engagement was long, but the width of the dent in her ring finger is the size of two rings and as she did marry in her youth, it is likely the engagement wasn't very long as it was often short in that time period.

“The man is in fact a long lost brother, likely one of the siblings separated during the war; they're both too young to have fought, so must have been relocated and separated. They reunited... Ten or so years ago? He gave her that necklace, well polished but aged and not modern fashion."

John just stared at Sherlock for a minute before pulling him in for a kiss. He pulled away a minute later a little sheepishly. "You. Are. Amazing. Even after all this time, it still amazes me how effortlessly you do that. Fantastic." He smiled. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you," Sherlock replied in turn, moving his hand to hold John's jaw, smiling slightly before kissing him again, noses and lips warming against the cold. John sighed into the kiss. Forgetting once again where they were and that they had an audience, of sorts. Sherlock smiled at John's reaction and slowly pulled out from the kiss, his cheeks and nose flush not just from the cold.

"Hungry?" He asked after a moment, his hand still touching John's jaw. John came to his senses with a faint blush.

"Starving. You?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Less so," Sherlock replied, pecking John's nose softly, before standing and walking off, his hand surreptitiously clicking for John to follow behind. John stood and followed, not missing the sign. He caught up, following just a step behind him.

"Just so long as you eat."

Sherlock was glad to see John walking after him, though kept his face forwards.

"I will. No case, remember?"

"How could I forget?" He slipped his hand into Sherlock's and then both their hands were moved into Sherlock's Belstaff coat pocket.

"You're frozen," Sherlock murmured, running his thumb against John's knuckles inside his coat, their fingers linking as they walked towards the cafe.

"I know. But you know what they say about cold hands... Or at least you should if you haven't deleted it." John chuckled merrily sticking his other hand into his own coat pocket.

"I've frankly no idea, John." Sherlock chuckled, opening the door for his pet as soon as they entered the cafe. "Do remind me? Unless you think it's not worth it - I'll likely delete it again."

"Cold hands, warm heart, but delete it if you want." John told him smiling as they walked in. They had been here before and John found them a nice semi-private booth. "Is here okay?"

Sherlock had swept the room with his gaze as soon as they had entered and knew exactly when John had decided to go to this table. He would have prevented him from walking a step further if he didn't approve. He nodded and unbuttoned his own coat, before doing the same to John's. "Here is acceptable," he said, sitting down and waiting for John to do the same.

John was used to Sherlock doing this sort of thing -undressing him in front of a crowd- so he allowed his winter coat to be peeled from his shoulders and draped over the back of the booth without blushing. He sat down directly opposite Sherlock and lifted the menu. He read it casually before settling for the vegetable and chicken broth with fresh rolls. He dropped the menu and indicated his choice to Sherlock as the waitress approached.

Sherlock ordered for John smoothly, also ordering him a drink, then ordered himself chips. Easy to pick at and eat. He pressed his foot to John's under the table possessively, and let his eyes wander over his partner.

John smiled at his detective, glad Sherlock was going to at least attempt to eat. He felt the touch to his foot and grinned up at Sherlock. His hands resting easily on the table whilst Sherlock's were steepled under his chin. Classic thinking pose. "What are you thinking about?"

"Organising at the moment. Deleting. I need to do an experiment when it rains next." Sherlock murmured, sighing and pressing his lips together, before dropping his hands and looking to John's, reaching out to touch. "I want to go walking again." he said, thinking of his lead and collar for John, still wrapped around his wrist, making his sleeve awkwardly bumpy.

He was about to ask what sort of experiment when Sherlock dropped his hands and mentioned wanting to go walking. He shifted forward his hands so they were entwined with Sherlock's before answering. "When you say walking... You aren't referring to what we have been partaking in today... Are you?"

"Mm, you know me well, John." Sherlock smiled, squeezing John's hands. "I know you often feel... Sensitive after a session and you know I enjoy taking care of you both in and out of sessions in our particular brand of care. I believe you enjoyed it last time, hm? And I think it might be something enjoyable for the both of us to do to prevent you from dropping."

John didn't feel he was going to drop anytime soon. Not unless Sherlock got a case and ran off, or left something incredibly unpleasant in the fridge. (The second time there had been a severed head in there it had caused a delayed drop. It had been right before an important case too which didn't help.) However his Dom was uncannily good at predicting them now so he trusted Sherlock to recommend an appropriate course of action. Hence John found himself nodding along willingly. "When and where are we going to have this walk?"

Sherlock leaned back as their drinks and food were brought over. Sherlock pulled John's food close and inspected it for him, before passing it back and doing the same with the drinks.

"Eat," he allowed, thinking for a moment. "We can take the path we took today. And I should think slightly earlier than last time, but still while London is largely underpopulated."

"I liked the route today. So when are we going to go on this evening walk?" John smiled and lifted his spoon, taste testing the soup before beginning to eat hungrily listening for Sherlock's voice. After a few minutes of keen eating he slowed down and began to savour the remaining half. "Err, sorry, I really am famished. Will need to get basic groceries later... on the way back perhaps?"

Sherlock smiled at John's hunger, glad to be reminded that he knew how to care for his John. He nibbled absently on his chips, dipping them into John's soup with a smirk every now and then.

"Yes, we can stop on the way back. And I was thinking tomorrow? We can go out for our shopping then have a look, maybe a play if you're good, and then take our walk in the evening."

"You know there are dips designed for your chips. Right?" John suggested halfheartedly. He didn't actually mind Sherlock dipping them in his soup, he was just glad the man was eating. "Feel free to take a bread roll and dip it in though. That's what they are designed for. As for tomorrow, it sounds fabulous. "

"Doesn't matter; I've got you, who has conveniently chosen a dip-able lunch." Sherlock replied with a smirk, popping another chip in his mouth before pushing the rest aside and drinking instead. He took John's invitation and began picking at a small roll. "Do you have any idea what you might choose? Has there ever been things you've thought about buying in the past?"

"Shouldn't that be my question to you?" He jested smiling. He had in fact been thinking about various kinds of whips and paddles since Sherlock's lesson with the riding crop. "Perhaps a new flogger of some sort... I am interested in us testing my boundaries with some new ones..." He said voice dropped so no one else could hear them discussing this.

"Sounds good," Sherlock smiled, watching John lean forwards slightly to create an air of privacy around them. He indulged John and kept quiet, too. "I think I shall wait and see what takes my fancy when we arrive." Sherlock answered John's unspoken question, taking a few more sips of his drink.

John just nodded. It was Sherlock's decision for whatever they would buy after all. He personally wasn't allowed into those sort of shops to buy toys unless requested by Sherlock. The only thing John was allowed to purchase was lube along with the groceries.

Sherlock controlled everything to do with their lifestyle and John was completely fine with that. His opinion and preferences were always taken into account anyway so he didn't worry. He focused on finishing his meal and eating the other bread roll.

Every now and then Sherlock had wondered how he'd gotten so lucky with John. Both in respects that John was an amazing man and an amazing sub, and also worked so perfectly with him, tolerated his moods and his inconsistencies. After Mycroft there weren't very many people to be with because of all his hard to live with traits. He wasn't overly demanding and he always took care of his sub, but sometimes the Work was more important. He was lucky to find a sub that was self sufficient when he needed, knew how to follow orders, understood his love of work, and even joined in and admired him for it. He grinned as John finished, in a joyful mood now, and paid with ease as the waiter came and went.

John smiled as Sherlock paid the bill and stood. He followed him by standing and quickly putting his scarf and coat back on.

"Thank you for the lunch Sherlock." John said politely as they made their way out. He didn't ask where they were going - back to the flat or continuing the walk - he didn't mind. Sherlock held out his hand for John and walked them both through the park again, this time heading in the direction of the supermarket so John could get their groceries.

"I wonder if there'll be an interesting case yet. A couple of hours is long enough for a crime to be discovered, isn't it?" He sighed, smiling wryly.

"Is that all this walk was? A way to pass the time between the email cases this morning and now? Honestly Sherlock." John joked teasingly. He was used to it, it didn't bother him as much anymore.

Sherlock smirked and patted at John's shoulder. "It was most convenient. More exciting than lounging around the flat and listening to you complain," he teased back.

John pouted a bit, just for effect, "I wasn't complaining. I was enjoying the massage." He commented lightly. He was slightly disappointed but if it turned out there was no new cases waiting, Sherlock might get creative for him coming home. It wouldn't be the first time.

They got to the store and John stopped, "are you coming in or waiting outside?"

"I'm going home. I'm sure you can get the things yourself and bring them back, hm?"

"Sure, I can manage. Is there anything in particular you want me to buy? The cupboards are pretty full but the fridge is almost bare. Not that you would have noticed of course, but we need basics." He realised he was babbling and closed his mouth, looking at Sherlock expectantly.

"Just get what we need, John." Sherlock said with a small smile, John's pout utterly fake but endearing nonetheless. Perhaps even more so. He squeezed John's shoulder and nudged him in the direction of the shop. "If we don't have any bleach you might want to add that to the list while you're here," he added, kissing John's cheek and squeezing a little rougher at John's shoulder, feeling possessive.

John added it to his internal list. "Bleach, got it. I'll only be about half an hour maximum." John said aloud, "if you do get a new case, try to remember to text me the location or wait for me to get back before running off across London." He added as he walked in. He didn't check to see if Sherlock heard, he knew the taller man would have heard him.

Sherlock refrained from reminding John that he would need to be home to check his texts because he left his phone on charge. By then he probably would have noticed Sherlock was gone and then a text would be pointless, other than for the location. He checked the emails as soon as he got home and found it to be lacking, then 'bothered' Lestrade, who was apparently having a day off. Sherlock hung up quite quickly after that. So, he checked the weather and waited for it to rain, or for John to arrive, whichever came first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut again next time. We hope you like where this is going. :)


	7. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Sherlock dialed Lestrade's number, impatiently waiting for the man to pick up._  
>  _"Lestrade. I need a case." Need was loosely used, but when he said it Lestrade was usually more easily convinced to give into his demands.'_  
>  Sherlock phones Greg but there are no cases so the boys have to entertain themselves.  
> 

Sherlock dialed Lestrade's number, impatiently waiting for the man to pick up.

"Lestrade. I need a case." Need was loosely used, but when he said it Lestrade was usually more easily convinced to give into his demands.

Mycroft smirked when the phone went off. He looked at Greg who was in no position to answer. He had his arms linked in cuffs raised above his head and attached to a chain from the ceiling. Not to mention the matching cuffs attached to the spreader bar. He lifted the phone, smirking as Greg glared at him. Their respective jobs were meant to be theirs alone. But it _was_ his brother, although Greg didn't realise this yet. He answered the call and walked over without speaking. Just listening to his brother grinning.

"Sir, who is it?" Greg asked from the bed, flushed red and aching. Whoever it was could piss off. Mycroft turned and winked.

"Lestrade!" Sherlock demanded impatiently for an answer, falling back into his chair by the fireplace.

"Brother _dear_ ," Mycroft drawled. "So sorry, Gregory is busy at the moment. What do you want?"

"I don't care if he's busy. In fact, busy is good: put him on the phone, I want to hear about the case." Sherlock sighed, his irritability increasing tenfold at the found of his brothers voice.

Mycroft pressed his lips together to prevent the chuckle that wanted to escape. He pressed a finger to his lips, warning Greg to stay quiet.

"I don't think you want to hear about it, Sherlock." He said calmly.

"For god's sake Mycroft you irritating twat put Lestrade on the phone!" Sherlock sighed and pressed his thumb and finger to the bridge of his nose.

"You'll be sorry you asked, little brother." Mycroft sighed. "Final chance to just hang up." He pressed the phone between his ear and shoulder. Using his hands to lube up the dildo he had opened Greg up to take. He pressed the toy against Greg's entrance. "Do behave pet. He hasn't twigged yet. So **don't** give it away too soon." He purred incredibly lowly in Greg's ear.

Greg's breath stuttered but he managed to keep his whimper quiet for Mycroft's plan.

Sherlock just sighed once more. His irritability (sentiment; emotions; _all terrible for brain work_ ) had blinded him ignorant to what was going on the other end of the line.

"Gregory, love, it's my brother, don't let him distract you." He rumbled putting the phone on loudspeaker. "Say hello pet." He whispered.

Greg nodded breathlessly, licking his lips as he spoke. "Sherlock," he greeted, eyes still firmly attached to Mycroft. Mycroft kissed his cheek and slowly pressed the toy inside.

Greg turned his head away from the phone and moaned.

"Lestrade I need a case," Sherlock repeated.

Mycroft pinched Greg's nipple in warning. "Do you currently have a case?" He asked steadily while pressing the dildo in further.

"N-No." Greg shook his head and arched his hips, gasping. He moaned again, cock leaking copiously on his chest.

There was a pause and then:

"Oh for gods sake!"

"Ah, figured it out then." Mycroft smirked and pushed the toy in aiming for his sub's prostate. "I did tell you he was busy, Sherlock." He called into the phone over the moan from Greg. "And in a moment he won't be able speak either. It is his day off."

"You might have told me!" Sherlock argued, disgusted by the whole thing.

"You _were_ told; the other day in fact. You clearly deleted the information." Mycroft counted as he began fucking Greg with the toy, now deliberately avoiding the prostate gland.

"Sir, please!"

Sherlock ignored his brother's words. He couldn't recall being told anything along the lines that would warn him of this.

"Get Lestrade to text me once an interesting case opens up. And never speak of this again."

Mycroft chuckled, enjoying playing the pair of them. The line went dead and Mycroft slid the toy out. "You could have tried harder Gregory. But let's not let it spoil our day. It was rather funny."

"Sir, I went through that and you're stopping?" Greg replied with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Mycroft swatted his arse playfully. "You Bastard."

Mycroft grinned back; he was far from stopping and Greg knew the fun could only get better. 

* * *

 John got in as Mrs Hudson was leaving. He exchanged pleasantries and reassured her that the flat was in one piece. Then he slogged it upstairs, quite chuffed with himself. He had an idea of what he would get Sherlock for his birthday come January now. Pushing it well to the back of his head, he wanted it to be a surprise. (Even though he could receive a punishment for keeping a secret.) He let himself in and went straight to the kitchen after he noticed Sherlock in his thinking pose on his leather chair.

"I got the bleach, did you get a case?"

Sherlock listened as John came in, hearing the murmur of voices but not the words, followed by walking up the steps, harder click of his heel on every third step. It was something he only did on the stairs to the flat, curiously. Sherlock had never found out why.

When John came in, he kept his eyes closed, watching him instead with his ears. Then he stood, eyes open, and slumped across John in his very petulant bored fashion.

"Lestrade's not even at work," he said into the side of John's neck, nuzzling him there as he was held.

John held him back, inhaling him simply because he loved the cinnamon-spicy scent from his cologne. He smiled against his Dom.

"Oh! Did you phone him only to get your brother on the phone?" He asked trying not to laugh. It always put Sherlock in a mood when Lestrade had days off and spent them _naturally_ with the elder Holmes.

"Indeed. I had to hang up almost immediately." Sherlock said, putting effort into moving his arms and wrapping them around John in a proper hug, a moment of explicit equality in their fairly implicitly equal relationship. "Mm, put the things away and then come to me." Sherlock instructed after finally untangling himself from John.

"Yes Sherlock." John replied automatically and simply. No further words were exchanged as he methodically put the food into the fridge and freezer. Then put the bread in the bread bin. Once he refilled the teabag tin he washed his hands and moved into the living room. He hung up his coat alongside Sherlock's long one and folded his scarf on the back of his armchair.

He didn't sit down. Instead he walked over and stood facing Sherlock, head down submissively and body standing in the 'at ease' position with his hands behind him.

Sherlock ignored John mostly as he put the things away, preferring to think. He never took advantage of having John because he was strictly lazy or bored, they weren't like that at all. Instead he made sure that the opportunity was right for the both of them. He looked up at John contemplatively when he stood before him, then waited and watched.

"Shoulders up higher, you've moved out of position." He instructed, watching John's muscles move.

John quickly fixed his stance. Feeling his face heat up and his cock twitch at Sherlock's words, in a mix of embarrassment and something akin to arousal. _'This is basic, focus John'_ he scolded internally. He made sure to stay perfectly still this time, legs parted at shoulder distance apart and hands clasped firmly behind him. He took deep measured breaths and waited.

"Good," Sherlock praised after another few minutes of watching John. "In fact, I think you've been fairly good today. Thanking me when I fed you was much appreciated." He said, half to himself and half to John, a sense of control making him feel stronger and more at peace, less restless. "Do you deserve a reward for behaving so well, John?"

For a second John felt his gut clench as he thought of the surprise he was planning. Sure it was still in its infancy but nonetheless.... He was forbidden from keeping secrets, but he had been good today. So another, "yes Sherlock." Fell from his lips. His eyes glued to the rug.

Sherlock raised his brows.

"Surely that's for me to decide?" Admittedly he had tricked John slightly, but for a moment the man seemed distracted by other thoughts, so really, he should have been paying more attention. "You're normally better than this, John. Daydreaming, are you? Was I interrupting?"

Again John was pulled from his internal debate. This time more permanently. He felt the heat return to his face and his head sank slightly lower. He clenched and unclenched his fists to focus. "I am sorry, sir. No, sir. Forgive me, sir. It won't happen again, please believe me." He didn't look up even though he desperately wanted to, to make Sherlock see he meant it.

Patiently, Sherlock tapped his fingers against his thigh, making sure John had a suitable amount of genuine remorse in his voice.

"You're so quick to apologise after you've done wrong. Make sure it won't happen again," He said with a nod of acceptance, sitting back and watching John for a few moments before simply commanding: "Strip."

John gave a brief nod before beginning with his jumper. The warm and soft wool being carefully removed over his head. He took care to fold it neatly before placing it on the ground behind him. Turning back he undid his cufflinks. They were from Sherlock, with Sherlock's initials on them, a gentle reminder of the man who owned him. Carefully they were set on the mantle beside the skull.  Then he began undoing the buttons of his shirt, hands perfectly steady as he worked methodically.

Sherlock watched John approvingly as he made his clothes neat after taking them off. He didn't particularly care for neatness, but he knew John did and appreciated the extra command, too.

"Everything, John." Sherlock added in case John was unsure. He crossed his legs and sat up to watch John, the careful unclothing more erotic than any other frilly strip tease could ever be.

John smiled a small smile to himself. He found immense happiness and pleasure in simply pleasing his Dom. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and peeled it off himself before folding it and setting it atop his jumper. Then his hands moved down and unbuckled his belt, this he kept on though as he unbuttoned and unzipped his denim jeans. Glancing at Sherlock, he caught the darker look in his eyes as he carefully slid the jeans and belt down his tanned thighs and stepped backwards out of them. Sliding off his shoes in the process. This left him in just his socks and boxers. He took off his socks off and finally looked up straight at Sherlock properly.

"Exquisite," Sherlock purred once John was fully undressed. He took his time to look his fill and relaxed back in the chair, checking all skin for any visible marks that might be new or unexplained. "Turn," he instructed, before doing the same with John's back. Once he was satisfied, he sat up straight again.

"I want you to bring me a rope, a penetrative toy of your choice, some lubricant... And the crop, just in case."

John nodded. "Yes Sherlock."

He walked through into their bedroom and to the small trunk in the wardrobe. He lifted out the lube. Strawberry flavour. He was feeling creative and the plain one was almost gone. He got the length of rope from the bottom of the box, then he looked through for his favourite anal plug. The semi-ribbed one. It was long enough to nudge his prostate when at the right angle. Finding it, he straightened and looked for the crop.

The riding crop was placed beside Sherlock's side of the bed, in its usual position, he took it before leaving the bedroom and returning to his position at his side. Then he knelt and offered the items to Sherlock for inspection.

Sherlock had unbuttoned his shirt and draped it across the arm of the chair while he waited for John, knowing that his chest was as much a weakness to John as the orders were. He leaned forwards and brushed a hand through John's hair happily before taking the things from John's outstretched offering arms.

The ex-soldier saw Sherlock's unbuttoned shirt folded away and his clothes having been removed from the floor to his chair and felt himself harden further. His Master's hand in his hair was reassuring and his safe word still applied.

The detective placed the crop against the chair so it leaned at an angle, ready to snatch up if John needed putting straight. Then he looked over the rest and looked up at John. Sherlock stood and indicated for John to do the same.

"I'm going to tie up your cock and your balls and wrap the end around your throat, John." He said, kneeling and doing just that, making sure the grip around John's balls was tight enough to make them engorge, but ultimately John would be able to come past it if he commanded it. Then he trailed the other end up John's chest and around his neck, tying it so each time John's head moved his cock would be tugged.

John listened intently; waiting while Sherlock tied him up expertly. The rope around his neck was serving as a collar, since Sherlock hadn't put his on him today. He knelt waiting for further instructions and sensations.

Sherlock stepped back and tilted his head, humming thoughtfully at John, as though he were dressing a mannequin and something was just perfect in what he saw, something he couldn't describe.

He reached out and thumbed at John's nipples for a few moments, before flicking them roughly. He began pinching them hard between his fingers, wanting John to arch his back and straighten, only to pull his cock and balls and needing to curl down again.

"Exquisite indeed," he murmured.

Sherlock well and truly knew how to play him as well as any instrument. John fell into the trap immediately and threw his head back giving a half moan them gasp of surprise as he felt the pull. Immediately he reset his position taking his back into a more normal position than the arched bow it had become.

He forced himself to breathe evenly and flushed happily when Sherlock praised him, or at least the art he had created by using John as his canvas.

Sherlock watched John's cock swell and bob as it was tugged violently. He tutted softly at the sight of John losing his control, but rubbed his nipples again now John knew what to expect. He moved to straighten John's hair, then trailed his hands up and down John's chest thoughtfully.

"Put the footstool in front of my chair and kneel on it," he instructed, sitting back down again to play with the toys John had brought him.

John had managed to remain still as Sherlock played with his nipples again. Breathing through it and enjoying the feeling of Sherlock's hand in his hair and on his chest. He listened to the order and nodded.

The footstool sat under the table normally, quite basic but with a hideous upholstered cushion atop it. John retrieved it and placed it as directed before kneeling on it facing the chair.

"Think of this as a rehearsal for the cross, John." Sherlock began, leaning forward and taking John's cock in his hand, stroking slowly and firmly.

"I'm going to pleasure you for my own enjoyment until I see fit. The real challenge here is that now you're in position, I don't want you to move from this vertical degree unless I tell you. You'll know if you move, because of this dear rope around your cock," Sherlock said, slapping John's erection fondly.

John gave a small barely audible whimper as Sherlock slapped his member. He didn't however move, for which he was immediately pleased with himself. This would be taxing. At least on a cross he would be tied to the structure. He hadn't been told to remain silent so he gave the basic reply in his sort of situation.

"Yes Master."

Sherlock placed a finger under John's chin and pecked his lips softly in reward, before diving into the task of making John feel all the pleasure he could with his hands and mouth alone. He sucked fingers into his mouth and fisted at John's cock ravenously, then stood again and let his hands trail everywhere he could reach over John.

John gave small moans and gasps. Gradually increasing in volume as Sherlock trailed his mouth down his body and pulled at his cock with long firm strokes.

"God. Sir, so good." He groaned. Eyes falling closed to absorb the sensations even better.

"Good, pet." Sherlock praised, scratching at John's chest and stomach while he rubbed his cock hard and fast.

"I can see you like this, don't you? Vulnerable, on edge, mine." He purred, pulling away and slapping John's cock again, then his balls.

John growled softly at the scratches and slaps before Sherlock removed his hands entirely.

"Yes I'm yours, always yours. Your pet. Your sub."

"Show me how you pleasure yourself, John. One hand. Ask permission to come." He said as he pulled back fully, picking up the lubricant and the plug.

When Sherlock ordered him to touch himself he groaned as he moved one hand down and started to stroke himself as he liked, sweeping his hand over the top to spread the pre-ejaculate down continuing to twist at the top of every upward stroke. "God, Sh-Sir. Please. More please."

Sherlock lubed the anal plug efficiently and stood again, wrapping his arms around John in a mock-hug so his free hand could probe at John's arse while they maintained close eye contact.

"Don't stop, keep pleasuring yourself, John." He said, pecking John's lips softly as he fingered the man, swapping hands to press the toy inside John and spread his cheeks apart. "Stay up straight, remember. Don't falter."

John had paused when Sherlock had embraced him. But resumed his motion as he felt Sherlock's long fingers slowly opening him up.

He moaned wantonly, wanting more and then getting it as the lubed toy was inserted into his stretched hole. He immediately wanted to bend over and take the toy with more ease but he had been told to stay upright so he fought the urge.

Sherlock nestled the toy deep between John's arse cheeks and patted at the base once it was fully inserted, likely making the tip graze against John's prostate.

He pulled away with a satisfied grin and slumped down in his seat again to watch John. He picked up his crop and played with it lazily in his hands, tracing it lazily over John's chest and over the head of his cock, making it bounce.

"Keep playing, John. Make it a good show for me."

John groaned and watched the crop intently as it traced his skin. The toy just grazed his prostate and he moaned open mouthed, his hand starting to move faster, slicked up with his own precome.

"Please Master. Please! _Oh god_ , I want you, sir." He babbled without even really realising he was talking out loud. His eyes fixed on Sherlock wildly, as he tried not to bend over or backward to seek more friction from the toy. Sherlock thwacked his stomach with the crop swiftly, then again at his thigh.

"Straighten up, John." He commanded, eyes piercing in their assessment of John's position.

John grunted and pulled himself straight. His pleasure increasing due to the tingle from the hits of the crop. He felt the warm heat seep into his skin.

"Oh god... I'm getting close. More. Pleaseee sir." He was trying to draw it out, his mind buzzing on chemicals from the scene.

"Remind me what your orders were, John." Sherlock demanded, voice sharp and firm as he hit John one more time for emphasis, this time over the opposite thigh, disliking the lack of symmetry of the previous marks. He let his free hand trail down to cup his own erection, his veins buzzing with arousal and control.

"Allow you to take pleasure from my own. Stay up straight, and - unf - and make it a good show." He said slowing down his strokes to think straight. Then his epiphany came, he was meant to beg for release. He had got so caught up in the pleasure and show, no wonder he hadn't got permission yet. "Please let me come, Master please, I'm being so good. Please sir."

Sherlock raised his crop as John hesitated ready to make his displeasure known.

"Tell me what the last rule was, John." He instructed, voice hard as John kept stroking himself, crop ready to strike if there was another delay. He kept John on edge, peering at him swiftly as each different muscle jumped.

"Ask your permission to come." John almost shouted, hoarsely. He was so close. "Please sir. M-Master please may I come?" He was shaking slightly, still upright but verging on tugging himself if left much longer. "Please may I come? I need to, please."

"You've permission to come," Sherlock said, just as he stood up and stood behind John, pressing the base of the plug deeper into John just as he started to orgasm.

John didn't hold back; his eyes closed and his orgasm exploded through him. He clenched around the plug just as Sherlock suddenly jolted it against his prostate causing a further, less obvious, orgasm to be pulled from him during the rush. He came over his chest and hand extensively.

"You've permission to relax," Sherlock said, holding a hand out in front of John's chest in anticipation for the slumping sub against him. John bowed inward and found himself folding against Sherlock's hand.

Sherlock moved his other hand to pet through John's hair fondly, shushing him quietly. Long violinist fingers carding his sweating silver blond strands.

"Thank you Master. Thank you." He managed to gasp out between heavy breaths. He knew he wasn't much use to Sherlock right now but he could see the man was still incredibly aroused.

"Sit up straight again when you are able, John, and we will continue," Sherlock said softly, a low murmur against John's hair as he lowered his hand to stroke John's back. "Not quite over yet, John. I will go on for all of the lesson when we have it, remember. I won't go on as long this time unless you force me to, but I hope we won't come to that, hm?"

John nodded, still feeling a like boneless but standing up straight and taking a deep breath. The rope pulled at him as he straightened too much. He gasped but remained upright. He managed a faint "Yes sir", before calming his heart-rate back down again like Sherlock had taught him.

"Ready Master."

"Good. You're good, aren't you? Very good, pet." Sherlock praised softly, stroking John's hair and his back a few seconds more before grinning. He moved his hands down to wrap around John's cock and the other around the base of the plug, moving them in counterpoint to pleasure John's sensitive flesh. John choked out a whimper. His cock was slightly sensitive but not overly. He kept his head straight thankfully having the forethought; then he gave a small low moan when the lubed plug was moved in and out. He was tempted to arch his body but the rope reminded him this was still a scene and he wanted to please his Dom, so he did his best not to bend.

"No, no. You have to stay in position, John. You've always liked a challenge, haven't you? When we perform for everyone the challenge will be allowing endless pleasure and trusting me. You'll have the cross to take care of everything for you. The cross is good, see? You don't have to worry about a thing when you're on the cross, you just have to feel," Sherlock said, pressing the toy inside John fast and deep as he wanked him. "Right now you have to struggle. And you know if you slip up you'll be punished, don't you? It'll be much easier on the cross, pet. The cross isn't something to fear."

John wanted to nod but didn't. At this point he knew Sherlock must have a reason for all of this but his brain wasn't helping him. The only three things running around in his head (stay upright, ask to come when he needed to and listen to Sherlock) were casting off all other thoughts. He was slowly get swamped by the pleasure of the toy pushing at his prostate. He spread his legs marginally further apart to help ease entrance.

"That's it, John. Keep straight. Perfectly straight or you'll get the crop, hmm? And don't come until you ask. You're doing well, John." Sherlock murmured as he pleasured John, hands moving in tandem to give his sub as much pleasure as he could. John was already reaching his second orgasm, and this time he remembered he didn't have to hold it off.

"Please can I come sir. Please may I?" He asked as he started to perspire slightly more.

"Not yet," Sherlock said, fucking John hard and deep with the plug now as he squeezed at his cock and his balls, enjoying tormenting John with his hands so easily.

John tried his best to hold and not come. He was poker straight and trying not to move. "Oh god... unff, ah, p-please sir, please I'm so close. May I come _now_?" He begged desperately.

Sherlock bit at John's shoulder as he watched him, stifling a grin around the flesh while he stroked John hard and fast again, his other hand working in just as wildly to pleasure John. John whimpered loudly when Sherlock bit him, a large amount of precome oozing out of his cock onto Sherlock's hand.

"No," he said, working John into a frenzy.

"Master I n-need t-to... Oh god... Please let me."

Sherlock grinned down at John as he straightened, full of pride. He took his hand completely away from John's cock and covered the sub's mouth with that hand, firmly instructing "Clean!" as he kept fucking John hard with the toy. John began to lick it up eagerly, moaning against Sherlock's palm and around his fingers as Sherlock kept up the brutal pace.

Finally Sherlock gave him permission to come and he didn't hold back. He moaned out loudly.

"Good," Sherlock praised, slowing down the thrusts slightly. "Very good. You may relax for now, John." He instructed bracing his body in front of John's to provide a base to rest against.

John slumped down against his Dom. He was careful to make sure he didn't lean against him too much as he was more than a little sticky now. He took deep breaths and smiled against Sherlock's neck breathing in Sherlock's scent.

"Very good, John." Sherlock nodded, releasing his hold of the toy and petting at John's hair again to calm and support him. John hummed, happy his Master was pleased with him. He opened his eyes slowly when he realised he had closed them. Languidly he wondered if his Master was finally going to fuck him or not.

He smirked, Sherlock could probably do anything to him right now and he would gladly accept it, pain or pleasure, they would mix into a cocktail of both sensations eventually. Sherlock gripped John's jaw and turned him to face him.

"Something amusing, pet?" He murmured, eyes questioning as they looked down into John's deeply.

John sighed and hummed again, "No... but 'm close," he murmured back, eyes slightly out of focus, but still attentive enough due to his military background. He meant he was close to sub-space, but all Sherlock needed was that word. He was close to that heady height. They purposefully tried to avoid John getting into it during public lessons in case something went wrong or they had to call the demo to a halt unexpectedly causing John to drop harshly back to reality, so it had been a while.

"Perhaps a break is in order, then." Sherlock suggested, keeping John's cock and neck tied together. He moved back, pulling John up with him and sitting down in his chair, guiding John onto his lap while he ran a long fingered hand over John's chest and stomach appreciatively.

John followed complacently. It would take him a good few minutes to get hard again anyway. He whimpered slightly when the anal plug pushed in as he sat on Sherlock's lap and brushed his sensitised prostate.

"You're gorgeous, aren't you?" Sherlock murmured. "Exquisite," he added once more, brushing John's chest and stomach free of sweat from John's exertions. "Say it for me, John. Tell me what you are."

"I... I'm yours. Always. Your sub." He looked up, eyes glassy a bit, "good sub... Belong to you; love you... I'm your...gorgeous sub." He mumbled happily, soaking in the praise and compliments.

"Yes, and I love you." Sherlock smiled, letting control and power seep in his veins, in his very blood. It was an oddly soothing release of adrenalin as he cared for his pet.

He kept him on the very edge of subspace, rocking him gently, letting him fall where he wanted to go, whether it was deeper or back to normal again. John relaxed himself further with the help of Sherlock's petting, he was close to spacing but wanted to be aware for sometime longer. Usually he could last three or four pleasure rounds before entering subspace, currently the count was two. He could tell Sherlock was keeping him on the edge.

"Okay." He whispered faintly. He wasn't hard but his head was settled again, teasingly hanging on the precipice.

Sherlock smiled fondly at the nonsense reply and continued petting John, making sure to keep the strokes constant and the rest of his body the same, never moving unless he pushed John too far.

John inched closer to the heat from his Dom. Whining when it caused the butt plug to move. He tucked his head into the space between Sherlock's jaw and shoulder, pressing a light kiss to the skin.

"Such a lovely man, John." Sherlock murmured softly, sweet nothings of praise in his pet's ear as he calmed him down again after his shift. John hummed happily, eyes closed.

Another few minutes of gentle murmuring before he tilted his head away and looked at Sherlock with clearer eyes. "May I kiss you sir?"

Sherlock smiled and allowed John to see, happy that he'd asked permission. He inclined his head a fraction, barely noticeable, but he knew John would understand his message. John's face broke into a gracious smile as he licked his lips and tilted his head up to connected their lips.

It started softly, just brushing their lips together. Sherlock returning John's kiss with the lightest pressure, allowing John to control the movement to his own comfort, not wanting to overstimulate him, but wanting to comfort and help instead.

As soon as John parted his lips Sherlock had followed, sliding his tongue against John's bottom lip and then across his tongue and his teeth, sucking at his lower lip gently and soothingly, enjoying the intimate sensations shared between them.

John sighed, he loved this sort of moment between them. Just them together.

John knew Sherlock was comforting him and not insisting on anything, but he had recovered and come down from the edge enough now that he felt secure for more if Sherlock chose to do anything else. He knew the man had probably felt the tension leave and his lucidity return.  He opened his mouth slightly parting his lips for his Dom.

When Sherlock finally released his bottom lip he pulled away slightly, just to look at Sherlock, show the other man how much love and trust and want he had for him. Sherlock smiled and cupped John's cheek, his thumb wiping at the sweet bottom lip there.

"Tell me how you feel," Sherlock instructed, holding John close in his arms.

"I'm lucid again for a start. I got awfully close to drifting in subspace before; haven't done that in quite some time have we... but now I'm feeling relaxed, and loved." John replied immediately. He stayed close; deciding to ask what was on his mind. "Why did you stop earlier anyway, sir?" he whispered.

"I wanted to 'drag out' our session a little longer today. Start from the top with a clear head, as it were. I want to see how long you can last, John. This isn't a challenge, but an experiment. I need to reacquaint myself with how far I can push you in a situation like this for our lesson with the cross," Sherlock explained.

"Hmm okay, I did wonder. I think our results would be skewed tonight though. Yes I'm not as close to subspace as earlier but I'm going to get close again when we resume. Not as fast I'll give you that, but perhaps another two times.... I'm not sure." He reflected honestly.

"It's fine." Sherlock hushed dismissively, bundling John closer and stroking him softly to calm him right down. "If you ever feel like the need to pause again if you think it will help you last longer then we can do that too, you simply need to say."

John groaned when the movement caused him to forget about the rope and it tugged at his cock and made him clamp down on the plug. "I - I think I'll be fine. I just hadn't predicted the attention would result in subspace so quickly...But I'll keep it in mind."

"Yes, this isn't usual for you to succumb quite so easily." Sherlock agreed thoughtfully, stroking at John's temple gently as he watched John's cock be tugged. "Would you like to, John? I want it to be your choice for today."

He agreed. "Probably because its been awhile." John mused. Then Sherlock asked him an open question and he frowned in confusion. "Would I like to... what, sir?" John asked leaning against Sherlock's hand at his temple.

"Would you like to succumb to the effects of sub-space?" Sherlock reiterated, stroking over John's skin softly still, pressing gentle kisses to his cheeks and shoulder now as he thought about the reasons John might be more easy to manipulate.

John thought about it. He couldn't really accurately describe his feeling of sub space to Sherlock, but he had told the detective it was like an out of body experience, whereby both pain and pleasure, stimuli of any sort amounted to much the same thing.

"Eventually," he murmured slowly, "but I want to be present, as it were, for the most part tonight, so perhaps it would be best left until another time soon when you can focus on keeping me there for a duration...." He replied carefully. "I'm equally agreeable to a short spell tonight to acclimatise again..."

"Yes, very well." Sherlock nodded in understanding and acceptance, still petting John comfortingly.

"I do not want to push you too far during our performance, of course." He added, knowing that if John wasn't acclimatised the line between 'present' and 'under' was much, much finer.

"Good thing you can push me now then, isn't it." John chuckled feeling like himself again. "I'm ready to restart again whenever you want sir. Thank you for the break." He informed Sherlock calmly enjoying the petting but feeling his cock twitch when he moved a second time. Sherlock smiled with pride and happily wrapped his hand back around John's cock.

"This time I want you to tell me when you feel you are about to come. You don't need to ask for permission, but you must tell me." Sherlock instructed, before lifting his hand to John's mouth. "Spit for me, John."

John watered up his mouth with saliva before obeying with ease. Whimpering slightly with pleasure when the newly moist hand encircled him and started stroking firmly. "Yes sir. Thank you sir."

"You may rock if you want prostate stimulation from your plug, John." Sherlock allowed, making sure John knew his rules and boundaries as he continued wanking John faster with the new slickness.

John nodded and began rocking shallowly. A small groan escaping him as it immediately brushed inside him. He began to establish a rhythm of moving between Sherlock's hand and down onto the plug.

"Mmm, thank you... Sir," he choked out the last word because he had tilted back his head, causing the rope to pull on him.

Sherlock smiled and kissed over John's shoulders and neck, sucking biting kisses into the skin, marking him slightly until the skin was pink.

"Very good, very good, John." He praised as John began to rock.

John groaned in pleasure the sound reverberating up through him. It was exquisite bliss. "Mmm," he purred moving closer to Sherlock's mouth. "Won't be much longer sir."

"Tell me when you can feel it coming," Sherlock purred seductively, nipping at John's ear as he kept pleasuring him, stroking him over and over, hand slick with precome.

John nodded instinctively before whimpering as it caused his cock to be tugged three times.

"Ooh, Oh god, now! I'm going to come, oh god Sh-sir!" John cried out due to the addition stimulus.

"Stop!" Sherlock commanded, loud and sobering as he pulled his hand from John's cock. He moved his clean hand to caress John's face gently so he knew he wasn't in trouble. "Relax again, John, I'll give you your orgasm later."

John practically folded into the caress. A loud unrestrained whimper escaping him. He squeezed his eyes tight and stilled immediately to avoid the plug rubbing inside him. He had clamped down on it hard and couldn't help the small pleading noises he made before he got himself under control with his breathing.Thank god for all that breath training and exercises two years ago.

"You're doing so well, John." Sherlock praised as John struggled and began to calm down. He kept petting him softly, not enough to stimulate, until he was sure they were back in the safe zone again. "Now I'm not punishing you, John. I could very well do this and deny you orgasm during our performance, so I want to make sure you're prepared."

"Understood. I'm good now." John murmured after a few long moments. He looked up at his Dom as he was going to talk to him, but then hissed as the rope simultaneously pulled his cock and chafed his neck. He was used to his soft leather collar but the coarseness of the rope was taking a toll on his nape. He kept his hands by his sides however. "I'm okay." He mumbled determinedly.

"I'll be the judge of that," Sherlock murmured, hooking a finger between the rope and John's neck, examining the abrasions there.

They normally kept marking where people could see in their everyday lives to a minimum, so Sherlock decided to loosen the knot around John's throat slightly so there was more room for his neck to move.

John winced slightly. Hating to show any weakness as he perceived it. However he felt better when the knot was loosened.

"Thank you Master." He voiced respectfully waiting for new instructions now that he had came back from the edge successfully.

"I think I will take you to the edge again, but this time you may come whenever you're ready and you may space whenever you're ready too. You no longer need to tell me when you're ready to come." Sherlock instructed, stroking John's cheek fondly. "Now before I start again, would you like me to remove your plug? I can see you are quite sensitive now."

John nodded carefully, to avoid tugging the rope, he was incredibly sensitive right now. "Yes please sir."

Then he gave Sherlock a look. He didn't like it when private scenes between them didn't let Sherlock get off too. He knew subspace was a high likelihood now. "If I space out... What about you sir?"

He knew the more stimuli he received while in subspace would prolong the duration, and he wanted his Dom to know he trusted him enough to seek his own pleasure however which way he wanted if John spaced quickly.

"I think I'll lie you down bare like a canvas and paint you with my come, claim you for all the world to see." Sherlock replied, pecking John's lips reassuringly and pressing his erection against John's thigh. "Now lets get you comfortable..." He said, helping John move so he could take the plug from him and set it aside.

John groaned but slowly moved his limbs correctly to stand and tilt forward, presenting Sherlock with his round, paler than the rest of him, arse. Once the plug was removed John whimpered at the loss momentarily before relaxing against the form of his Dom's body close to his.

"Do you want me to lie down now sir?"

Sherlock cradled John in his arms for a moment before guiding him to walk. "I think I will be more comfortable in the bedroom," he replied with a small smirk, knowing John would probably prefer it too, if just to save an ache from his shoulder. "Go in and lie down on the bed for me, John, I'll join you in a moment."

"Yes sir." He responded, moving slightly awkwardly because of the rope connecting his cock, balls and neck. Slowly he made it into the bedroom and lay back on the soft bed. It was by far superior to the floor and rug in the living room. He then began his breathing exercise Sherlock had taught him, preparing himself for the last act as it were.

Sherlock washed and cleaned the equipment they had been using then followed John into the bedroom, not wanting to make him wait too long. When he was sure John was ready, he straddled the man's hips and sat back against his thighs.

"Find a comfortable place for your hands and keep them there, John." He instructed as he lubricated his hand ready for John's cock, reaching forwards to stroke him back to full hardness.

After the strain they had endured, John settled for placing his hands on the bed, either side of himself. His legs were pinned down by Sherlock and he heard the sound of the lube bottle being opened and closed so he vaguely knew what was coming. Sherlock began stroking him, it really didn't take long to return to its previous stiffness anyway and John gave a low grunt.

With his other hand Sherlock rolled at John's balls gently, not wanting to shock and over stimulate him. He slowly increased his pace once John's body showed signs of adjusting and told himself that every ache in his groin was worth seeing John spread like he was. John slowly let himself sink into the feeling and the strokes. He relaxed down into the duvet and closed his eyes as he pleasure seeped over him. He couldn't buck his hips because Sherlock was sitting on his legs and the rope would have caused a tug on his neck. So he was remaining still and letting Sherlock know how much he was enjoying it with the noises instead.

Sherlock had fun while he stroked John, experimenting with speed and pressure, switching between hands as he wanked John, enjoying the way his body twitched as he coped with the pleasure in his body.

"So good for me, John. Very good. Good pet." he purred softly.

John moaned again, his newest orgasm already building quickly. He could feel the white buzzing of it in the back of his mind. He was approaching subspace again and this time was going to let it happen. The stimulus was divine. His Master, his Sherlock, knew just where to twist and tug and which pressure was best when. He was semi-writhing on the bed in pleasure, body glistening with perspiration tellingly. Sherlock cupped John's balls in his hands and slapped them gently, an extra shock and stimulus helping John move closer and closer to the edge of both orgasm and euphoria.

"So good, John. You've pleased me so much. Such a good pet. Let go, you deserve it. I'm here," he purred softly as he pleasured his sub.

John focused on his Master's voice through the buzzing of the impending oblivion of bliss. The smooth commanding tone praising him so much, telling him he was doing well and was allowed to space out was music to his ears.

He soon felt his balls tightening and let out a loud groan in warning just before he started coming. He tilted his head fully back as pleasure washed over him, the rope tugging his spurting cock prolonging the release and causing him to finally soar over the edge into heavenly subspace. Sherlock's eyes were sharp and alight as he watched John come, pinpointing the exact moment when John began to float.

"So good, John." Sherlock praised even though he knew that the words would be distant to John. He stroked John's cock and balls until he was soft, then rubbed in the come on his stomach until he was sticky and shiny. He took off his trousers and straddled John again, stroking his swollen head across John's parted lips for a few minutes before shifting back again and wanking himself over John's chest, hardly needing many strokes as he replayed their day in his mind. He came over John's chest powerfully with a loud moan, then spread his come over John's chest again, covering his pet with his come.

Subspace was euphoria; John's brain was flooded with endorphin fuelled pleasure, whilst being calming too. It was almost an out of body experience save the fact that his nerve endings were tingling and his skin was overcome, as if it were just one huge erogenous zone. The contact with reality was thin, rather blurred and fuzzy but he could still feel most everything.

He was vaguely aware of being rubbed thoroughly, but with what was a moot point to his mind. It merely served to increase his own chemical brain orgasm as it were instead, and then again when the previous process was repeated. He continued to suspend freely in space as it were. It would be a slow come down eventually.

Sherlock placed his hands either side of John's head on the bed and leaned down to peck his lips softly before climbing from him. He checked John's eyes and his breaths to see how far along he was, then went into the bathroom to clean himself up. He put fresh underwear on then his trousers again, but left his shirt off.

He sat beside John on the bed, legs crossed as he watched over him, absently playing with the collar around his wrist. He wouldn't clean John until he came awake again, not wanting to over stimulate him too much, and knowing John liked the feeling of a good session together in his dirtiness.

Sherlock had taken the rope from John's neck and bundled it ready to be washed. He watched John thoughtfully for the rest of the time, ready to clean him or help him to consciousness if he needed it. He loved watching John wake just as much as he loved sending him under. He took John's hand in the dim light and rubbed softly at his fingers, keeping their connection close.

It was a _long_ time until John's body finally started to demand his presence again. He began to breathe a bit quicker, back up to his normal breathing rate, then he slowly re-awoke and reconnected with his body. He started with his feet and hands moving inward. Then his ears tuned in to hear the sounds of both his and Sherlock's breathing. He could distinctly smell the scene on him and a small smile spread across his face when he realised why. He also noted that at some point the rope had been removed from his neck and lower regions. Carefully he flexed his neck. Hoping their bedroom was still dark he slowly prised his eyes open.

John felt the brush of Sherlock's hand and smiled giddily. He wanted to speak but his throat was dry and no doubt it would mean his voice would be hoarse. Instead he tilted his head in the direction of Sherlock and nodded at his Dom in thanks. The shift of his body brought another realisation.

He was covered in dried semen. Far too much to be just his own considering how many orgasms he had had during the whole scene, so it must include Sherlock's. How filthily good to know Sherlock had got off on him too. If it weren't for him being completely and utterly spent it could have sparked another round perhaps, but not tonight.

Sherlock leaned over John and pecked his lips sweetly before smiling at him and cleaning John off with light loving strokes.

"I'll get you a drink in a moment, pet." He murmured, watching John's throat bob. He cleaned John completely and then went to get John his water with a straw so he needn't lift his head.

John patiently waited for the water and drank it all down carefully, thankful for its cool refreshment. Sherlock helped him drink before wrapping the sheets around him loosely, enough to make him feel comfortably cocooned, before joining him.

Once he could speak John mumbled a quiet thank you as Sherlock tucked him in. He felt encased in the warm soft sheets and sighed happily when he felt Sherlock slip in beside him. It was moments before he drifted off into sweet slumber.

Sherlock nuzzled against John softly, holding them close together. After such a session he often felt just as tired as John did. It was lucky that they both tended towards sleep and affectionate touches after a session to prevent any negative effects from coming down from their high.

He soon found himself slumbering beside his pet, perfectly content.


	8. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John go shopping... in the seedier side of London.  
> Sorry for the chapter title mix up: Chapter 6 is now called Training. The content remains the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a thank you to all our subscribers! You guys are amazing. We now have **100 people** following this story/series and that is a huge thing for us.  
>  So yes thank you and enjoy!  
> We know we are. ;)

John woke up in the early hours of the morning. He saw Sherlock cuddled in beside him and turned in against his partner. For a while he just stayed close, inhaling and exhaling methodically. Then he pressed a kiss to Sherlock's cheek before falling back asleep with an indulgent smile until morning.

Sherlock woke later than was his wont, but before John’s second waking. He saw his lover sleeping and petted at his hair lovingly until he woke, kissing his shoulder and cheeks to comfort both himself and John.

He made sure John was bundled up in sheets before extracting himself to make them both breakfast; an action he only enjoyed doing when he was caring for his pet, especially after a session like the one they had the night before.

John was semi aware of the petting and gave a small yawn. Then he felt Sherlock get up out of the bed and waited until his Sherlock had left the room before opening his eyes. The light in the room was still dim due to the curtains being pulled, so the morning sun wasn't blinding him. He felt warm and content in the duvet and knew from experience Sherlock was making them breakfast in bed. He resolved to doze on until the food was ready.

Sherlock made John a bacon sandwich as well as a boiled egg and toast. He had cut everything into small manageable bites so John wouldn't need to chew for long and they were also a good size for him to feed to John. He went back into the room and curled under the sheets with the plate on his lap, greeting John with a "Good morning," before motioning for him to sit upright.

"Good morning, Sher." He replied, smiling as he sat against the detective. The food smelt wonderful, the bacon tantalising and making his mouth water in anticipation and his stomach growled to let itself be known.

"This looks delicious. Thank you." He tilted his head for a good morning kiss first and foremost. Sherlock pecked John's lips sweetly. He stroked John’s jaw with his thumb for a moment before pulling away, smoothing back John's endearingly ruffled hair.

"We'll clean you up properly after breakfast, I think." He said, raising some food to John's lips for him to eat. John took the piece of bacon sandwich eagerly. It tasted even better than it smelt and a shower after eating sounded wonderful. He ate the offered food and encouraged Sherlock to eat some of the meal along with him. It was a rather domestic moment for them and he always enjoyed these times. Sherlock always ate when John pushed him to and couldn't bear a grudge about it. It was only small amounts, after all.

Once they were finished the detective ordered John to the bathroom while he put away the plate in the kitchen. John reluctantly left the warmth of the sheets and moved slowly into the en-suite bathroom. The sounds of Sherlock behind him when he entered caused his lip to curl upward. Sherlock came behind John and pecked his head while he turned on the shower for them both and ushered John inside.

"I'll wash you and myself if you feel you are unable to return the favour," he said with a small smile.

John nodded. His body was still supremely relaxed and he was thankful he had a Dom who understood the mental state he had reached the night and his capabilities as he came back down to normal. He sighed without knowing it as the hot water hit his skin and leant back against Sherlock.

"Thank you. I'll... maybe just wash your hair, if that's okay?"

"Certainly, pet." Sherlock said, beginning to wash John in soft but practical strokes as to not over stimulate him, before doing the same to himself and passing John the shampoo for his hair, stooping slightly so he wouldn't need to stretch.

"Remind me of our plans today, John." He instructed as he was washed.

John really enjoyed washing Sherlock's hair. He loved sudding it up before washing the shampoo out and going onto the conditioner to help with the curls once his hair was drying. He took his time with both, massaging the scalp as he went.

"We are going to get dressed and go to the shadier side of London, then I'm guessing you wish to take me for a walk around the shops looking for some new supplies and toys."

"Mm, then a walk later in the evening." Sherlock said softly, rubbing his hand around the back of John's neck and over his chest in appreciation as he was washed, smiling as John played with his hair. He ducked under the water to wash away the bubbles. John grinned at the gesture.

"Yes then a long walk tonight in the moonlight, eh?" he confirmed, kissing Sherlock's forehead once he was finished. Then he kissed down the bridge of Sherlock's nose before finally landing on his lips. Sherlock grinned against John's lips and plundered his mouth, claiming him for his own before taking John out the water and turning the stream off. John enjoyed the kiss immensely, feeling like he belonged to Sherlock wholly.

"Let's get ready then, John." He said, moving from the shower and wrapping a towel around John before drying himself off.

Once they were out of the shower John dried himself off quickly. His eyes looked across to the collar on the hook nearby. If they were going out to shop he wanted to wear the collar, naturally. Sherlock picked up the collar and moved through to the bedroom, picking out both their clothes. John followed the movement and Sherlock through to the bedroom.

He waited briefly while his clothes were selected for him, then after Sherlock gave him permission he began to dress in the chosen ones. Sherlock liked him to be smartly adorned and the choice of garments reflected this. Everything was perfectly fitted for him although he did still wear his comfortable jumpers in the winter. Sherlock finished dressing first and sat at the edge of the bed as he watched John with an eye of appreciation. After John finished he turned and knelt by Sherlock's feet, head resting lightly on the other man's lap.

"You are delicious, John." Sherlock complimented, stroking his hand through John's hair happily, giving him affection almost casually in his touches. He was often such a way after a night like the one previous, never wanting for John to feel a second of loneliness. "Bring me my shoes and we'll find you a treat or two from the shop, hm?"

John agreed with a smile and fetched Sherlock's shoes from the dresser on his knees. Upon returning he gave Sherlock his shoes and knelt back on the soles of his own shoes. The collar sat next to him on the edge of the bed, the black leather standing out against the cream of the sheets. Sherlock pulled on his shoes and laced them, smiling at John all the while. He kissed John's lips.

"So eager, pet." He murmured, chucking John under the chin with his finger to reveal his throat. He wrapped the warm leather around John's neck and fastened it before adjusting the man's shirt collar. "Absolutely delicious."

John felt the slight weight of the collar and flushed happily at Sherlock's comment. "And completely yours." He added as he stood in front of Sherlock at ease. "Are we going out now? What time is it anyway?"

"Near twelve," Sherlock replied, rubbing a thumb over the concealed collar. "And yes, I think we should have a look around now while the shop will be fairly empty of people," he replied with a smile.

"Agreed." John gave a pleased shiver. "Let's go."  He commented as they made their way down the steps to the front door.

"I'm guessing we are taking a taxi most of the way?" John said, relaxed and leaving his hands hanging loosely at his sides.

"Yes, and back; we don't know how heavy the things we bring back will be," Sherlock said with a quirk of his lips that was just as suggestive as a wink, putting his hand on John's shoulder and guiding him out the door.

John grinned at the comment.

"Good point." He murmured as they stepped out onto the footpath. He watched Sherlock hail a cab with expert grace and control.

Sherlock petted John's hand absently the journey there, only to tug on it eagerly once they stopped near their shop. He wouldn't play down his excitement; John would likely see past it anyway. John fed off the excited energy. It was close to the sort that his Dom got when they were going on an interesting case. A 9 or 10 in fact. He enjoyed the touches and didn't mind when Sherlock swiftly paid the cabbie and bundled them out of the cab.

They were a street away from the more interesting shops. He knew from prior visits. Reaching a hand up he unbuttoned his shirt more so the collar was visible. No doubt Sherlock would adjust it, but it was a start.

Before they went into the shop Sherlock indeed stopped John and made sure his collar was on show, smirking at him softly and rubbing his hand through the silvery blond hair to straighten it. He nodded at John approvingly and stepped into the shop, expecting John to follow as he looked around.

John wasn't sure which shop they had entered, but the front was gaudy and loud. Deliberately soft in the selection of toys and other things. Knowing Sherlock, he was taking him in here first for some reason or maybe this shop had a basement or upper floor.

"Have a look around and pick out one thing John, you are not limited. We'll go to another shop with newer products and such after, and you can pick something else there too." Sherlock said, tugging on John's collar with a finger before letting him go.

There was a variety of products, all rather lighthearted. A whole wall dedicated to women's pleasure and hen nights. Thankfully it was not a big store in the way of clothing, particularly their lingerie. He sniggered a bit when he past the hen party items. Chocolate covered and white chocolate filled candy cocks. Personally he thought the real thing smothered in chocolate was far superior. That did however give him a good idea. He went further down the aisle and lifted the luxury milk chocolate paste, then presented it to Sherlock for inspection.

Sherlock was browsing the paddles and whips when John returned and he smiled curiously at what he was presented with. He read the label in detail and handed it back to John with a nod of approval.

"I'm sure we can make much use out of that, John." He replied with a small grin, squeezing John's hand before turning back to the paddles and directing John's attention to the items.

"I was thinking a new one of these wouldn't go amiss," He explained.

John was relieved that Sherlock was interested in the choice of product. He browsed the paddles and flogger a with a critical eye. Quite a number looked flimsy, and there were cushioned ones too. Then there was one John hadn't seen in person before, it was medium width with three holes carved out of it.

"Have you ever used one of these before?"

Sherlock took the paddle and inspected it closely. "No, but I've had it used on me." Sherlock replied, hitting his hand gently. He nodded and continued his browsing, before eventually deciding to simply buy something more expensive in their next shop if it took his or John's fancy. He paid for their things and gave John the bag as they made their way to the other shop.

John took the bag willingly then followed Sherlock out of the shop. They walked a little way on down the road and in through the side door of another shop, this one a lot less frilly and more leather based. John grinned because he recognised the store. They had purchased his current collar here just over a year ago.

Sherlock smiled proudly at John's look and allowed him off his metaphoric leash to wander again as he looked around the shop at the various objects. He rubbed at John's neck fondly before letting him depart, tugging at the collar again as he had in the last shop, before releasing him.

John always liked that Sherlock gave him that small reminder of control. He walked around the leather merchandise with an eager eye, looking at various straps and cuffs. Some with metal hooks and unique binding parts. The handcuffs at home had worn with use so a new pair wouldn't go amiss. He lifted a set off the rail and ran a hand along the inside - metal bar enclosed, not appropriate for the use they had in mind for the moment. He put them down and lifted a different set. He was just about to put them down when he heard a whistle coming up behind him.

Sherlock fondled the Gates of Hell with curiosity, hidden among many versions of cock cages. He couldn't decide which he liked, or if John would even want that sort of commitment. The cock cages were most often used to train the sub to only grow hard when out of them - and thus, only when they were allowed out by their Dom - the sub may wear the cage for an hour first, then a few days, then for weeks, before gaining release from the Dom which would be more spectacular because of the wait. Some only used the cage to wear when they simply felt the whim. He had whistled for John to call him close and then asked him for his opinion.

John set down the cuffs and looked up. He spotted Sherlock beside the chastity equipment. Quickly he moved through the store and stood beside his Dom.  _Oh, a cage..._ He had heard about them, even seen them on a number of subs at the Club... He swallowed.

"The idea of being caged is...intriguing but I'm not sure how I'd find it... I mean, would... Would you be wanting me to wear it at work? Or only on occasion? Or whilst I'm collared? There are a lot of variables." He paused and looked up at Sherlock. "That being said, it is not a _hard_ limit for me, I'd willingly wear one of them if you wished me to." John explained after careful thought. They had an agreement that their private life stayed private and John wasn't keen on wearing any sort of cage publicly when interviewing patients. However Sherlock technically already had control over his orgasms, so it was more a physical embodiment of this trust.

Sherlock nodded thoughtfully and considered John's words. "I think while you are collared is an appealing idea: for walks or for sleeping or just a day and such. Obviously nothing permanent, but we can see it as another toy. Something that will give us both reward at the end." Sherlock said carefully. "We could certainly agree that this is a mutually benefitting toy and I will not force this on you like I might with a plug or gag. This is something to be negotiated on the day depending on both our feelings towards the matter."

John smiled, thankful for the conditions Sherlock was putting in place for him and the understanding his Dom showed. He nodded and turned to look at the various cages. The one Sherlock was holding was a five ringed version and John personally thought it might be a bit on the small side for him. He lifted what he believed was a bigger version only to discover that with increased size came more rings and this one had seven.

"So it works like a series of cock rings then? Or is it for used before engorgement and as a preventative?" He asked having not seen this particular option before.

"Most often the latter," Sherlock said in explanation, showing John another one that both contained rings as well as horizontal lines running the length of the device, as well as one that contained spikes along the inside. "The sub would wear this to prevent from being aroused. As soon as the wearer grew aroused they would find discomfort and then the arousal would fade. Soon they would be conditioned to associate wearing the device with not being able to be aroused.

"However the effect of this means that the Dom has complete control of the sub's orgasms, the key to the lock belongs to them, along with the orgasms being particularly powerful after each abstinence. Obviously this cannot be a long term thing for us, but after a while you would associate the wearing of the cage with not being aroused nevertheless. And I will always be sure to take advantage of your arousal after I've taken it off."

John paled at the spiked one. "I can see how they can be a big deterrent to arousal. " He muttered grimacing at the thought.

He looked at a few other variations of the cages, some incredibly discrete, others gaudy and rather obvious under clothing. After another careful study he handed Sherlock the one he had liked earlier.

"If you are curious, buy more than one. Just not that sharp spiked one please. I think I'd need to be accustomed to a cage before I'd accept you putting that one on me." He told Sherlock calmly and with a grateful smile. "The others are acceptable and so whatever else you like I will more than happily give a go, sir."

"Of course, yes." Sherlock said, putting back the pointed one. He found them a bit more violent than necessary. He fondled with John's collar while he thought, before nodding and choosing which he wanted.

"You may continue browsing, thank you John." Sherlock murmured.

John enjoyed the brief touches to his skin and collar as Sherlock pondered about the cage options. He nodded when Sherlock dismissed him and returned to browsing the safer territory of the cuffs. They needed a new sturdy practical set and so perhaps Sherlock might be interested in a new detachable set of cuffs and leather bondage straps.

Sherlock had decided on his own purchases when he crossed paths with John again, placing a possessive hand to the back of his neck. "What are you thinking, pet?" He murmured.

"I'm thinking we need a new set of wrist cuffs and with this set there are matching wrist and ankle cuffs that can be attached to the leather straps easily. I know we already have a set of bondage straps, but I really like the feel of the leather from this shop... And the design _is_ rather intriguing..." He glanced at Sherlock, trying to not sound spoilt or greedy. "So my curiosity was piqued." The price tag for the full made to measure set was a lot higher than most of their current stuff.

Their current leather straps were high quality, but also much more basic. The set on display was practically bespoke: an elaborate full body crisscross of straps designed to show off key aspects of the male physique. They also had the added advantage of including a cock ring in the design, as well as customisable hook locations along the leather. It would work well with almost any generic ball gag. It was perfect.

The display poster also boasted that the shop could arrange for an exact fit and length for the straps and place various attachment points as requested, provided customers could wait for measurements to be taken.

Sherlock took up a set of cuffs thoughtfully and found himself quite pleased with John's choice.

"You're certainly finding diamonds today, John." He praised, rubbing at the back of John's neck above the collar. "Should we get you measured now or would you like time to look in case something special catches your eye," Sherlock offered generously, proud of his pet.

John purred at the contact which he lent into. He didn't mind looking further but he felt assured in his choice.

"Have you browsed the rest of this shop?" He asked smiling proudly, glad Sherlock was interested in his choice again. "I'm ready for measurements if you are. I think I've looked around enough. But if you want to view something else in here we can."  

"I was thinking of looking at the flavoured lubricant; they're a much better quality here. Plus I know you tend to favour fruit and chocolate whenever you can get it," Sherlock chuckled, holding John's hair and kissing his lips hard for a brief moment before walking over to the bottles.

John melted at the hard possessive kiss and when Sherlock pulled away he moved closer in a vain attempt to prolong it, but was brought back to his senses by the resultant tug on his hair. Flushing he ducked his head and followed as his Dom walked towards the only colourful display in the shop.

Sherlock stood behind John and held his shoulder, squeezing firmly, liking the way John flushed.

"You often like strawberry and orange," Sherlock hummed thoughtfully, looking at the display. The ex-soldier nodded. He did have a personal preference for the strawberry, and orange worked really well with chocolate.

"Oh, how original," Sherlock murmured with interest, spotting the 'Weird and Wonderful' flavours. He picked up a tea flavoured bottle and chuckled when he showed John.

John gave him a bemused look.

"Oh well... That's..." He searched for the right word before just settling for. "Different."

Sherlock laughed in agreement, his deep chuckle rumbling through his chest.

"Hmm..." He murmured thoughtfully, eyes reading all the names. He pointed to a bright green label. "I highly doubt it tastes like absinthe at all," he said, nuzzling at John's temple.

"Well I'll have to take your word for it, because I'm not trying it if you buy it. I'm not particularly fond of aniseed flavours." John murmured in reply. "So which ones are you likely to purchase?"

Sherlock chuckled and nipped at John's ear. "I'll buy our original ideas," he said, taking the orange and red bottles. "I'll pay for these and the cage first then we can get you measured."

The woman on duty at the till gave them a smile.

"Will that be all, sirs?" She asked looking between them as she rang up the items. John took a step back to stand slightly behind Sherlock. Why was she asking them both? Must be new to the job. Sherlock squeezed at John's bicep reassuringly.

"I would like my pet to be fitted for the straps on the display also," Sherlock said. "If you could call someone to assist us we would be grateful."

"Oh yes of course." She added that to the bill before she handed him his change. "Would you rather have a male or female conduct the measuring?" She asked looking at Sherlock this time.

"Female, thank you." Sherlock replied. John was in a male dominated space a lot of the time. At home and at the club definitely. There were many Domme's of course, an equal amount as Doms, but the people in authority like Mycroft, himself and occasionally Lestrade (along with others) were most often male, whether they be Doms or subs. John needed a feminine touch every now and then, whether he knew it or not. He would otherwise only have Mrs Hudson or Molly as his female figures, who certainly weren't an appropriate outlet. His sister was discounted completely. But he needed to see women who were also living this way of life, just so he could be more rounded.

John didn’t visibly react when Sherlock requested a female fitter. He wanted to, but held both his tongue and body from acting out.

The woman at the counter clicked at her laptop before looking up. "I'll have our assistant sent along momentarily if you would both like to go down the corridor here to Room 2." She glanced down, clearly reading something from the screen. "Please have your sub ready for the fitting..." She double checked the writing before blushing. "...naked is preferred, however modesty is permissible. We remind you that management cannot be held responsible for ill fitted items in such circumstances."

Sherlock nodded as John lifted the bag of goods, still unsure why his Dom chose a woman. Sherlock took John's free hand in his and lead him towards the fitting room. He closed the door behind him and took in the mirrors and leather stools in the spacious area.

"Hang the bags up," he said, waving to the pegs and taking off his jacket, passing that to John too while he rolled up his sleeves. He motioned for his pet to come closer so they could get him ready.

John did as asked then he walked over to where Sherlock was standing next to a leather stool and a soft rug. He was dying to ask Sherlock's reasoning behind asking for the woman, he hadn't been intimate or even been touched by a woman in any sexualised way in over three years. Sherlock knew he was bisexual... Then again, perhaps his Dom just didn't want another man looking him over so closely. Sherlock cupped John's cheeks and tugged at his lower lip with a thumb fondly, looking at his teeth.

"You look curious," Sherlock said with a fond smile, teasing slightly. He began undressing John and instructed him to hang up each garment after it was removed. "You need a female touch every now and then," he said in simple explanation, shrugging a shoulder. "If you feel uncomfortable, then we know not to allow a female to assist in the future."

John nodded. Honestly he was worried more about reacting to a pretty girl. Yes, nothing unprofessional would be happening and Sherlock would be watching everything carefully to make sure, but he still thought it would be a bit not good if a woman's more gentler approach affected him.

He had always swayed towards Dommes before settling down with Sherlock. He loved Sherlock after all. He wore the man's collar and he hadn't done that with any previous partner. He let his conflicting thoughts go on as he hung up his clothing. Then he took a breath to calm himself like he did before scenes. If Sherlock was displeased by a bodily reaction to the woman he would be punished. On the other hand, given that Sherlock knew he was bi, perhaps he was anticipating the reaction. Deciding to let whatever happen just happen, he relaxed fully just as Sherlock removed his trousers.

"Don't stress," Sherlock chuckled softly, nuzzling John close and pecking his lips before stripping him completely bare. "Just relax, John. You're perfectly safe," he said, just as the lady for the fitting knocked on the door and entered at his signal.

She was in her mid-twenties, had two dogs, one likely given to her by her deceased brother before his passing, though she favoured the first dog she owned. She was dressed appropriately smart and casual with a small electric touch pad and tape measure in one hand.

"Hello," she said to Sherlock, offering her hand which he shook out of social requirements. Ruby, she introduced, and Sherlock replied in kind and also introduced John as John. They both preferred it that way.

"This is the model you wanted?" She asked, holding out the straps and cuffs they had seen earlier, to which Sherlock nodded in approval. He moved to sit back and watch as Ruby passed the set to John after another nod from Sherlock so he could dress himself.

John took Ruby in. Blonde (bleached going by the roots that were starting to show) and makeup done nice enough. He took a breath, professionalism is key. He accepted the straps and after looking them over began to put them on. It was an awkward fit to start with. The straps were snug around his arm and leg muscles and loose everywhere else. He finished putting on the linking straps then looked at Sherlock for any reaction. He wasn't sure how Sherlock wanted him positioned for the fitting. He snapped each cuff to his wrists, then stood at ease.

Sherlock sat back and watched John and Ruby both, making sure to show in his body language that John should simply relax. It was simply a fitting, not a test of his loyalty. Whether he became aroused by the woman or not, they would still be going home together.

Once John was finished Ruby began adjusting and measuring different sections of the straps and his body, ensuring that there was enough give for any position, but also to remain taut to his skin in a flattering way. She manipulated John's arms with professional touches, stretching and testing the straps, before moving into measure around his stomach and thighs.

John felt like he was being tested despite Sherlock reassurances. It was fine as she measured and fitting around his arms and lower legs. Then when she had him flex his upper body he saw her blush and lick her lips (probably unconsciously) and he felt a bit of pride at the knowledge that he had kept in fair enough shape since being discharged from the army to cause the woman, around ten years his junior, to do so.

When she got closer and he could feel her breath on his abdomen he felt himself twitch but refused to look down. Bodily reaction or not it was slightly embarrassing how little it took, particularly when she began to take measurements around his thighs. The simple touches to his inner thigh made him glance down and he wished he hadn't looked because his cock gave another twitch and swelled slightly.

Sherlock was feeling pleased when he saw John enjoying himself physically, even though the sub obviously had reservations still. He chose a female for John's benefit after all. She was providing a service, certainly not being threatening or seducing John in some way.

"Are you comfortable, John?" He asked with a small smile.

Ruby smiled up at John from her crouched position on the floor reassuringly and continued her work, tongue poking out every now and then as she tapped measurements into the pad beside her. "If there is any discomfort be sure to let me know."

"N-no discomfort, I'm fine." He stated giving Sherlock a small smile. Then he looked down as Ruby took some more measurements, eyes widening slightly as he watched her mouth. He flushed a bit more when he realised he was half hard.

He raised his head again and caught Sherlock's eye. He could tell Ruby was almost done and no doubt Sherlock would want to customise the attachment points. He had such an eye for creative shapes to put John in and this kit would allow for new ones no doubt.

Ruby stepped back from John and ushered Sherlock forwards to look. He smiled and stretched John's arms into various positions to check the organisation of the straps.

"Very nice," Sherlock murmured, tugging at John's collar with a smile. "Kneel for me, John. Make sure it fits well." John immediately felt more at ease just following Sherlock's instructions even though someone else was in the room. Swiftly he fell to his knees on the carpeted and cushioned floor, hands by his sides. He could see the woman smile at him and he could practically feel the heated gaze of his Dom standing in front of him.

"Comfortable," Sherlock observed, not a question but a statement. He walked around John appreciatively and directed his gaze to the cuffs.

"Stand," He ordered and played with John's ears, rubbing them softly with his fingertips. "Are you satisfied with them, John?"

John smiled at the praise and tested the twist of the cuffs. Sure they weren't attached to anything yet, but they felt okay. Not being able to link them himself he simply tested his stretch and wrist mobility.

"Could you link them, just for a final check, sir?" He asked formally.

Sherlock's lips twitched in fond amusement and he linked the cuffs with ease, glad the clasp was strong but had a quick system to undo for when they needed it. He tucked his finger in the gap between John's collar and his neck, tugging gently, deciding he looked very beautiful in that moment, flushed and exposed. John automatically raised his head at the tug. Then he licked his lips as he saw Sherlock's blown pupils, the normal piercing blue merely a thin outer ring. His Dom may act the calm domineering persona perfectly, but he was just as interested in and affected by this new bondage equipment as John was.

Sherlock leaned down with a hungry grin and kissed John's lips, tugging him up to stand completely. "No rubbing?" He checked, inspecting each line of leather over John with an assessing eye.

John stood quickly when Sherlock tugged him, wanting more from the kiss than Sherlock had gave him. It took him a moment to process the question and then he shook his head.

"No sir." This may or may not have been heard by Sherlock who was inspecting him. Then it was brought to John's attention that the young woman was still in the room. He gave her a smile before turning his attention to the linked cuffs.

"Yes, I think they'll do. Thank you, Ruby." Sherlock added, turning to smile at the younger woman. She told Sherlock that the straps would be delivered by the end of the week.

"I will take care of him if you would like to see to other people," Sherlock said to the woman, who said to leave the current straps in here to be collected. As soon as she was gone Sherlock unhooked the cuffs and smiled at John happily. "You look gorgeous."

"So do you." John replied truthfully with a smirk. "So our straps will be arriving on Friday? Or did she mean Sunday?" He asked curiously, unsure whether to start removing the leather or not.

"Likely Friday," Sherlock replied, stroking his hand over John's chest in appreciation, letting his fingers follow the lines of the leather. He smirked softly and tugged at the collar around his throat again, barely brushing their lips together.

John whined at the back of his throat, first at the touches gliding across his skin and the leather, and then once again more desperately when Sherlock ghosted a kiss across his lips. _God dammit, he wanted a proper kiss!_ He gave Sherlock pleading look but the detective just chuckled.

"So naughty, John." Sherlock purred, nipping John's lips, still not kissing him directly, but brushing his lips over John's and then pulling back at the last second, leaving John to follow him.

"Mm, look how hard you are, John." He said softly, casting his eyes downwards.

John forced himself not to pout when Sherlock pulled away again to speak. John didn't exactly need to glance down to know he was hard, but he followed Sherlock's eyes down anyway. _Yep, very hard._ He lifted his head and nodded.

"Yes Sir."

"Very nice," Sherlock said, touching his finger to the tip of John's cock and pushing it horizontal to snap back against his stomach when released. "My little slut," he added, lips twitching as he pressed short kisses to John's lips. "Got hard when she touched you and I looked, didn't you?"

John choked back a groan at Sherlock's actions. The words merely adding fuel to the already burning fire. He knew if Sherlock wanted with just a bit of time, he could have John coming from his voice alone. Now wasn't exactly the time or place for such things, but John's cock clearly didn't care.

"Y-yes Sir."

"I give you permission to come when you need, but from now until we get back I won't touch you until I want to," Sherlock said, making John's cock snap back one last time before he began undoing the straps on his body. "You've been so good, don't let me down now."

John was conflicted. He so badly wanted to behave for Sherlock and to be good for him. However he wasn't sure if the permission he had been given meant that he could bring himself off quickly once Sherlock removed the straps or not. He wasn't sure he could wait until they got back... Upstairs? Outside? Home?

"Get back home?" He asked for confirmation as the straps on his arms were removed.

"Yes, I won't touch you sexually until we get home." Sherlock clarified, before continuing as he removed John's straps and put them aside, helping him into his clothes again. "You may touch yourself, but seeing as we will shortly be in public you will either have to be quick now or be discreet. Or, of course, wait until we are home and you might have the treat of having my come inside of you."

John heart rate quickened at the words and he forced himself to nod and breathe. He adjusted himself in his trousers before straightening so Sherlock could button up his shirt. The third option was the best by far.

He could wait - he hoped - until they got back to Baker Street. Tugging his jumper back on he smiled tightly, "I want to wait then, Master."

"Very well," Sherlock said. He would likely treat John to a cock in his arse anyway, but if he broke the rules and asked for his touch before he was ready to give it, he might punish him by coming elsewhere; he knew John loved it when he was filled with his come.

Once John was dressed he pecked his lips softly and tugged on his coat again, leading him out the shop with their bags. John gripped the bags in front of himself in a desperate attempt to conceal his erection when they walked back outside for Sherlock to hail a taxi. He was following automatically and wishing he had a long coat like Sherlock's that could keep his modesty. As it was, he waited beside Sherlock as his detective signalled down a cab, which seemed to take far too long in John's hyper-aroused state.

Sherlock smiled, sensing John's wavering but determined willpower to wait until they made it home. He could almost feel the impatience brimming from the sub. He felt just the same; John in those tight straps had touched him in a way that made him want to shag John on the spot, and the way John grew hard when the assistant touched him certainly didn't help. The ride home was agonising.

John had hoped the journey home might ease the throbbing inside his trousers. It did the opposite. As they neared the flat he could feel a growing spot of wetness from the tip that had been oozing precome through his underwear. He just managed to exit the taxi and shuffle towards the door when they arrived, every step teasing him more.  
Now he was praying Mrs Hudson didn't intercept them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes we are sure most of you will have noticed there is only one chapter left... 
> 
> For this 'month' of the Diogenes.  
> We will be continuing this series into November.  
> Thanks again for the support. Kudos and comments make our days!


	9. Spotted Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of October at the Diogenes. The boys have a chocolate treat, go for a walk and try out something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to all who are continuing to support our story. This has been posted earlier than planned because we hit a landmark 6000 hits and over 100 kudos.  
> Thank you everyone and we hope you enjoy the last chapter...

Sherlock took pity on John and stood in front of him as they made their way inside. Part of him was always torn between showing John off proudly and hiding him away for himself. Which was often why he enjoyed the lessons so much because he could put John on show while maintaining privacy away from the public eye in their professional lives.

He unlocked the door and went across to the sofa, inspecting all the things they had bought.

John was thankful for small mercies - Mrs Hudson not stalling them was one. Having the self control not to shed his clothes immediately once they were ensconced in the safety of their flat was another. Instead he calmly removed his jumper, registering at the back of his mind that his collar had been on show the entire way home even if his erection hadn't been. He sighed as his gaze gravitated back to Sherlock who was eagerly looking over their purchases.

"You look needy, John." Sherlock purred, eyes still on their new toys and pointedly away from John, knowing he would only become more desperate for attention that way.

John swallowed hard. He briefly focused on taking off his shoes and setting them away; then he stepped over and knelt, silently offering to undo Sherlock's for him as he internally burned. Sherlock lifted a foot to indicate that he could remove his shoes, then looked at the chocolate bottle John had chosen. John removed the shoes and set them to the side. From his position he could see Sherlock was hard too. This gave him a small burst of pride that it had been because of him.

"Unzip me and pull me out, John." He instructed once John had finished, leaning back on the sofa with a lazy smile.  With steady, albeit excited hands the doctor repositioned himself between Sherlock's legs and ghosted his fingers across his Dom's bulge as he moved them up to unbutton him.

Feeling daring, he moved even closer and caught Sherlock's gaze as he slowly took the zip between his teeth and pulled it down. Sherlock didn't reprimand John for his cheekiness, instead ruffled his hair fondly.

"Show off," he said, taking his hand away before John got too soft with him. He parted his legs slightly and decided to throw down a cushion for John's knees, not wanting any complaints of aches later in the day. His eyes were distracted from his inspection and instead looked to John, who had stuffed the pillow underneath himself for comfort and then returned to his task. He leant in and inhaled the man's scent before finally untucking Sherlock and pulling his briefs down further out of the way.

Sherlock lifted his hips so when John took him out, his balls could rest above his pants snugly. He nudged John back with his foot before he got carried away and began to lather his cock and balls with the thick chocolate flavour.

John watched eagerly as Sherlock slathered his cock and balls with the paste. He licked his lips twice and had to make a conscious effort not to salivate too much. The dom carefully placed his cock back to his stomach, uncaring about his clothes, and reached his hand down for John to clean his fingers. John had those long violinist fingers hovering in front of him and groaned as he began to clean them up quickly. Wanting to taste the main prize.

Sherlock hummed and smiled softly at the sensation of John's tongue on his fingers and chuckled at the speed of which John was licking him clean. He let his fingers drop limply at the end of the arm on the sofa once John was finished and looked down at him with a mix of affection and lust.

John finished and licked at Sherlock's fingertips. Then he licked around his lips to get the remaining chocolate. Sherlock's cock was glistening at the tip, covered in the luxury chocolate paste. He swallowed down his saliva and groaned.

"Please, Sir."

"Lets see how much restraint you have, John." Sherlock said, leaning back happily as he settled down to both watch John and contemplate the rest of their day. "You've been doing very well for me so far, pet."

John whimpered loudly. His own cock was straining in the confines of his jeans. He shifted and leant forward. He was dying to taste.

"God... Sir..." He looked up at Sherlock, he was desperate for Sherlock's cock in his mouth. "Please."

"Do you want my cock, pet?" Sherlock purred softly, rolling his hips slightly with a chuckle, his cock hard still under John's scrutiny. He was a show off after all, it was what he loved to do. "Taste when you can't hold back anymore, John."

John nodded and managed to hold out for what seemed like ages, but in reality was only another minute before he finally gave in and ducked his head down to lick a long slow stripe up Sherlock's shaft. He licked at the glistening head and moaned at the combined rich taste of Sherlock Holmes and chocolate.

Sherlock moaned softly and parted his legs, reaching forwards with his now dry hand to comb through John's hair. He hummed in pleasure and tugged at John a little harder as he sucked at his sensitive erection.

"Very good, pet. Make it worth the wait. Poor man, having to wait so long for your next mouthful, mm yes, like that. Perfect."

John hummed happily and licked around the head, making sure to clean his Dom of the chocolate there. Then he began to really worship Sherlock's member. He trailed long sucking kisses all the way down, swiping his tongue after each to make sure it left spots of smooth skin standing out. It was a little English joke on John's part. Now Sherlock really was a proper dessert. And John's favourite too.

"Don't play with your food, John." Sherlock said, wriggling under John and spreading his legs. He slumped in his chair, enjoying the lovely attentions of John's tongue and mouth. "Don't eat it all at once either, pet."

John smirked and gave him another long slow lick.

"Don't worry, I enjoy savouring this, sir." Not wasting any time, he ducked further and began working his mouth across Sherlock's balls. Eventually laving the chocolate off one and then sucking it into his mouth humming.

"You deserve a treat every now and then," Sherlock murmured as he let his head loll uselessly onto the back of the sofa. He took in each swipe and suckle from John, precome soon mixing with the chocolate paste and saliva already on his cock.

John turned his head to take the other sac, swirling his tongue to lap up all the chocolate. Once they were clean he cheekily licked below them at Sherlock's perineum, just a touch. The angle was hard to reach because of Sherlock's clothes. Returning to the leaking cock, John suckled the head for a fresh taste. Tangy and just a bit salty, and so completely Sherlock, mixing with the rich sweetness of the chocolate.

"Mm, that's good. Love sucking a chocolate cock, don't you?" Sherlock groaned, taking his cock in hand and patting it across John's cheeks, lips and tongue, before pressing deep inside John's mouth and pulling out completely. Then he did it again and again before letting his pet take over. John had stayed still, focused on relaxing his throat. He worked on controlling his gag reflex by squeezing his thumb - a trick he had learnt over the last year. Then he was back in control, this time not teasing but getting to work, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue to get the rest of the chocolate.

"Good boy, such a good pet," Sherlock purred happily, the string of dirty talk mixed in with observations of John's flushed cheeks and liberally salivating mouth. “If you clean it up nicely I might fuck you with it. You'd like that."

John hummed eagerly. Yes, giving Sherlock head was one of his favourite pastimes and the consulting detective knew it. After a minute of sucking hard, focusing on the speed and tightness, he came off with an obscene pop.

"Yes. Sir. I would." He starting licking long stripes to catch both the dribbles of precome and residual chocolate. "Please fuck me Sir." He practically begged; he was achingly hard and leaking; had been since the ride home. He was sure Sherlock would have him coming multiple times again in no time - he was scarily close to coming in his trousers as it was.

Sherlock’s cock jumped when John called him Sir and he moaned softly, smirking down at John who seemed seconds away from rutting against his leg like a dog.

"Fuck yourself on my cock, John. I want you. Come here."

John nodded, momentarily past vocalisation of his needs. He divested himself of his trousers and briefs carefully in one swoop. There was one of the new lube bottles within easy reach of his Dom and as he moved back over again - now in just his shirt, he was too turned on to care - he groaned at the sight of Sherlock still pretty much fully clothed and clearly incredibly aroused.

He had to bite his lip and close his eyes briefly to stop himself coming there and then. Sherlock might consider that a bit not good, or not, but right now he wasn't sure. Sherlock held John's hips and thighs tight, squeezing until John's skin went white. He pulled him close onto his lap again so John could prepare himself and then sink down onto his cock, just peeking through his trousers.

John growled as he quickly used two fingers to prepare himself. He could faintly smell the strawberry from the lube and groaned, working faster. Minutes later he sunk down and groaned again in pleasure.

"Oh S-Sir. Oh, God Yes."

Sherlock held John's wrists in his hands behind John's back, stretching him backwards as he sank up into John's tight heat.

"Oh, yes. Good. Fuck yourself on my cock, John. Make yourself come," He groaned softly.

"Y-yes. Oh fuck." John began raising and sinking in a smooth rhythm and moaning on each downward push as Sherlock's cock brushed his prostate. "Mmm," he sped himself up. The smooth walls of John's arse began to clench and a Sherlock knew John would soon be coming. He moved a hand to squeeze and roll John's genitals.

"You feel ready to explode," Sherlock purred, shifting up harder into John, making his teeth clatter.

John nodded and bucked harder. “Fuck!" He cried out before seating himself down as hard as he could as he began to come. Thick ribbons of ejaculate shot onto his shirt between them. Sherlock wasn't giving in yet though and he could feel his Dom thrusting deeply. Recovering barely, John began to move again, more grinding than thrusting.

"You're magnificent. Glorious." Sherlock said, relentlessly fucking up into John over and over, his balls rolling each time John sank back down and pressed them together.

"Can you come again, John? Or are you exhausted? A blissed-out lump only good for being a hole I can fuck," Sherlock growled softly, nipping at John's skin. "You've made me so messy, naughty, might as well come again while you have the chance."

John choked back another groan, he felt himself still semi hard and nodded. Coming a second time shouldn't be difficult.

John tilted his head so Sherlock had perfect access to his collared neck as he slowly began to pick up the pace and raise himself up and down as much as he could.

"So naughty. You've been gagging for it all day, haven't you? Want my long cock in your arse. Such a greedy man," Sherlock moaned, holding John's thighs tight as he fucked him harder as John rode him faster, pounding into his prostate with each slide in.

"Fuck yes. Yes. Master more, please." John begged, his hands still behind his back as Sherlock hadn't gave him permission to move them. He was back up to his initial fast paced speed. He mind deliciously filled with a hot mix of pleasure and slight pain from oversensitivity.

"Look how hard you are again already. God, you're always so horny for me aren't you?" Sherlock hissed, nearing his orgasm as he watched John's cock bob and swing with each thrust, red from stimulation.

John nodded vigorously. He was getting close again but was determined to hold out until Sherlock finally came.

"Oh god yes, fuck me. God I love it. Love you. Oh there! Fuck." He was whimpering and thrusting down hard. "Sir please."

Sherlock squeezed John's wrist tight and fucked him harder in a burst of energy, coming deep inside him with a possessive squeeze and grunt. "Oh, John!" He cried, holding him tight.

John felt Sherlock come inside him and couldn't hold out any longer. He came for the second time and collapsed against Sherlock, completely spent.

"Oh fuck..." He kissed Sherlock's neck up to his lips and indulged in a long lazy kiss. Enjoying the connection with his lover.

Sherlock kissed John lovingly, reaching up to hold his jaw. He pressed his forehead to John's and chuckled breathlessly, a mix of fruit and sweat assailing his senses.

"You need punishing, John. You've ruined perfectly good shirts." Sherlock manipulated John’s body until his bare bottom was presented to him. He left his hand ominously on John's cheeks. "How many do you think, John?"

John whimpered softly at the statement. He hadn't meant to soil the shirts... Well his own maybe could have been avoided, but still. He let Sherlock move his spent body around without resisting. The position was a semi-familiar one at least. How many did he think it warranted? Hmm.

"Five, Sir." He said at last, "two for coming on my own shirt and three for ruining yours."

Sherlock leaned down and pecked both of John's cheeks.

"Yes, I think that'll be enough." He said, before swatting John's arse five times fast, but not too hard; the offence was easily rectified after all.

Once they were finished he stroked John's thighs softly, not wanting to irritate the pink skin. John sagged against Sherlock, thankful. After all his Dom could have made the punishment a lot more painful. As it was, it was simply to drive home a message. He relaxed on Sherlock's lap.

"Thank you sir." He told his Master. It was a thank you for the punishment, but more so a thank you for the aftercare, basic as it was.

Sherlock smiled and kissed John's warm cheeks again softly before simply stroking his back comfortingly under his shirt.

"Such a good pet," Sherlock praised, reaching up to stroke John's cheek and hair too. John purred happily and leant into the touches.

They still had a few hours before Sherlock would want to get ready for their walk. Perhaps they could have another shower. John personally was sweaty and Sherlock was still in his suit. Well, most of him was. He hadn't bother tucking himself away yet. John smiled against Sherlock's neck. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome," Sherlock said, nuzzling against John and lifting him to his chest. "I think a bath is in order.” He helped John into the bathroom and started filling the tub with lukewarm water. "Then we can get ready to go out for our walk."

Sherlock's strength surprised John sometimes, now was one of them. Not that he was complaining of course. He was carried into the bathroom with relative ease and set down on the toilet seat while Sherlock began to fill the bath. He removed his dirty shirt, seeing no reason to keep it on.

Sherlock smiled as John's body was revealed and began to remove his own clothes, dropping them to the floor neatly. John watched and licked his lips, even after two orgasms in quick succession, he felt his heart-rate speed up fractionally at Sherlock sans his suit. Sherlock turned off the taps and climbed into the bath and motioned for John to join him to sit close so they could wash each other.

The doctor stood and approached the bath. Slowly he sunk down into the warm water and gave a long pleasurable moan.

"Oh god, feels good." He murmured smiling and moving closer to Sherlock.  

Sherlock smiled, smug because he knew that John would appreciate the bath. He began scrubbing softly at John's skin all over, never shy; this body belonged to him after all. John did not refuse, he let Sherlock manoeuvre his hips to clean him as he wished. Shifting when nudged, to allow Sherlock to clean everywhere without embarrassment.

"There, much better." He said once John was thoroughly cleaned. John smiled and held out his hand for the wash-cloth.

"Kiss," Sherlock requested first, tilting his face forwards and pecking John's lips softly with a playful grin before passing over the flannel. He leaned back freely and allowed himself to he washed.

John smiled at the soft kiss. He took his time to wash Sherlock everywhere properly. Finishing each area with a kiss when possible. He worked up from Sherlock's legs and finished at his neck, enjoying the relaxing touches and smiles he was receiving from his Dom. Satisfied, he leaned close, hoping for another kiss.

Sherlock smiled and pecked John's lips, stroking at his chest and neck and they kissed over and over. Relaxation and joy bubbled around them soothingly. They continued quite contently until the water began to cool. John shivered slightly but didn't pull away, however Sherlock let nothing slip past his observations regarding John and so he quickly found himself being lifted out of the bath and wrapped in a warm fluffy towel. Sherlock dried John and made sure he was snuggled and warm in his towel before drying himself with practical strokes. He took John back into the bedroom and found some clothes for them to both dress in later.

"How do you feel?"

"Good." John replied, smiling in a dreamy sort of way. "Very...good." He reiterated as he sunk onto his side of their bed, propped against the headboard.

"Excellent," Sherlock murmured in approval, petting at John's hair with a pleased expression on his face.

"Thank you Sir." Then because he wasn't sure if Sherlock wanted him to take a nap or otherwise he added, "what are we doing now, Sir?"

He glanced at the bedside clock. It was nearing 6pm.

"Would you like to eat while we begin to get ready for our walk?" Sherlock asked, kissing softly at John's skin, showering him with attention.

John absorbed all the praise gladly. He got the most reward at times like this. During cases Sherlock was focused on the Work and distanced himself more from John to 'avoid the distraction'. Of course he still demanded John accompany him and ordered him about constantly (whilst scoffing at Scotland Yard's incompetence) but the freely given praise and affection was lost on cases. He got used to it though; it was worth it and a small price for the rest of the time spent with his mad, dominant Detective.

"Yes, I'd like something to eat. May I go make something please, Sir?"

"You may," Sherlock said, stroking John's hair fondly before letting him go to get his food. "Just enough for yourself, I do not require any," he added. He dressed and fondled John's lead and collar with an air of care in his touch and his eyes.

John glanced back and caught the motion. He smiled to himself as he made his way into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Aside from some ears (non-disclosed but of animal origin) Sherlock was experimenting on, there wasn't much else strange with the contents. There was a small ready prepared lasagna in there. He looked at the cooking time and judged it to not be too long. So he went over to the microwave. Sherlock had got tired of his eyeball experiment a few months back so it was currently empty and sterile. He popped the food in and set the timer.

When John returned with his food Sherlock was fully dressed and playing with his hair to form it into something he could be satisfied with. Before John started eating, Sherlock wrapped the collar and lead around his neck, letting the latter trail to the floor so that John could feel the weight of the collar as he ate.

John thanked Sherlock for collaring him, as he should, then began to eat his lasagne without issue. It wasn't the first time he had ate while naked, but it was still unusual. He got halfway through before Sherlock was happy with his appearance.

He hummed in approval then offered Sherlock a forkful of food. Sherlock took the forkful into his mouth and smiled at John, knowing that it was simply a way he liked to show he cared. He licked his lips and then sat behind John, patting him completely dry and brushing through his hair with his fingers to relax him further. John purred at the touch. He ate some more before offering another piece to his Dom. Sherlock might claim he wasn't hungry but that didn't mean he couldn't just enjoy the food, and company.

It continued like this until John had finished the whole meal and Sherlock had restyled his sub's hair as well as his own. Sherlock sent John away to clean his plate, enjoying the way the lead snaked down his back and legs. It was leather and had a well-used look to it, even though they only used it on occasion with each other.

When John returned he ordered him to dress and sat back to watch.

He dressed in the clothes Sherlock had set out for him. Well worn, comfortable and durable black jeans were part of the articles of clothing, no doubt because their walk was to be a proper one. Once he was ready and the lead was once again falling down along his back over the clothes he straightened and looked at Sherlock.

"Very good, my pet." Sherlock praised John, nodding in approval. He checked how light it was and decided they had enough cover of darkness for them both to be comfortable with. He picked up John's lead and tugged him towards the door, opening it for him and letting him lead the way.

John flushed at the praise. He walked down the stairs ahead of Sherlock - not too far ahead, not wanting to pull on the leash. When he got to the bottom he saw that it was indeed quite dark, due to the winter time. He had on a warm jacket though so wasn't concerned about the chill.

While Sherlock unlocked the door he dropped to his knees and waited. Sherlock smiled at John's well trained obedience and allowed himself to pet John's hair before venturing off into the night, nudging John with his toe for him to move out onto the streets.

"A walk around the park should do, I think." He said.

John nodded. Although speaking wasn't strictly prohibited, he felt it kept him in the right mind space when he didn't talk.

Slowly, he made his way down the front steps on all fours. That was the most difficult bit done anyway. He beamed up at Sherlock.

Sherlock kept his own speed slow while going down the steps, knowing not to rush John. When they were out on the path he tugged John in the right direction and then let him wander on in front.

John turned and began the trek to the park. He could almost feel the warm gaze of his Dom on his backside. He made a show of moving each limb separately to let him sway more. Pace even and not too fast.

Sherlock watched John approvingly, feeling in his element with his pet beneath him. Nothing compared to the thrill and satisfaction in his bones that he got from walking with John.

The ground was cold on John’s hands and he resolved to buy a pair of gloves in case they did this again. He kept a look out just incase anybody else was about. They were almost at the park. He was looking forward to the feel of grass rather than gravel and cobbles below him.

Sherlock felt deliciously relaxed and in control all at once. He was proud of John for being so brave, but for also enjoying such an intimate activity out in the open. When they reached the park he gave John some slack with the lead so he could wander further.

John groaned when he was given more slack. He wanted to stay close to his Dom and not wander off. He looked up at Sherlock and nudged his hand.

He thought he could hear someone coming.

Sherlock tightened his grip on the lead and tugged John sharply down a pathway hidden by bushes and flowers, judging John's look and nudge correctly as he watched someone walk past where they previously had been.

"It's alright, John. We're still very much safe."

John watched, his heart rate elevated. God this was embarrassing, but at the same time it felt so good to just do this with Sherlock. To give him such complete control. Not to mention the adrenaline rush that came from almost getting caught that made his blood sing. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Remember you must trust me to protect you, to know what is best." Sherlock said, an underlying reminder that John could always use the safeword and they could alter their plans: walk on two legs with the lead, walk the same without the lead, etcetera.

John nodded and they started off again. He kept close to Sherlock and occasionally stopped to stretch his arms out one at a time. They had almost completed the circuit of the park and were on the route back when a young couple could be heard around the corner. Sherlock immediately pulled them both off to the side, behind a tree and a large plant. John looked up at his Dom waiting to be told it was safe. For a moment he considered using his safeword, but decided against it. Sherlock pressed John close to the trees and bushes, protecting him behind his leg, keeping him covered.

He watched the couple walk past as he petted John's hair reassuringly, then when they disappeared he smiled and let John out of his hiding spot.

"Are you alright?" He asked his pet.

John nodded leaning into the touch. Finally he found his voice. "I think I'd like to walk the rest of the way home please."

Two close shaves with passersby had his heart rate elevated and he thought he had cut or at least grazed his hand at some point. The grass was okay but the pathway outside the park would be more hazardous.

"Of course," Sherlock allowed, knowing when to argue and when to not. He helped John onto his feet and brushed him clean, checking his knees and his hands. John watched while Sherlock checked him over - grass stains on the denim around his knees and one or two minor scratches and a graze on his hands. He would clean them up when he got back to their flat.

He tugged on the lead teasingly and made John walk beside him, close so the lead might not even be seen in the darkness. John gave him a grateful smile. They exited the park and continued homeward bound. Occasionally John drifted to the side away from Sherlock just so the lead tugged and he could feel its presence. He was enjoying the walk and half-hoped his reluctance to finish the whole journey on all fours wouldn't be punished... Well that was half true, he did want Sherlock to be happy with him, but he knew a spanking could be played both ways.

When they returned home, Sherlock began going through the ritual of taking off his own coat and gloves before starting on John, giving him a teasing wait to test his patience a little. He tutted over John's hands and the state of his knees, but was otherwise happy as he undressed his pet.

The lead was taken off and hung on the back of the door, underneath Sherlock's Belstaff coat, but the collar remained snug around John's neck. His minor abrasions were examined in the better light. Then the rest of his clothing was swiftly removed and folded onto the coffee table, leaving him in just his collar.

"How do you feel, John?" Sherlock asked patiently as he fetched John's medical kit and cleaned his minor wounds. He loved caring for his pet just as much as he enjoyed being powerful over him; sexual or otherwise. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

The doctor internally praised himself for not wincing as his hands were cleaned. "Yes Sh-Sir. Yes I did enjoy our walk." He wanted badly to ask if Sherlock had found the excursion pleasing as well but after almost slipping up, he decided his Dom would tell him as and when he deemed the information was necessary.

Sherlock watched John firmly, before nodding happily when he corrected himself.

"Good, it was indeed very pleasant." He agreed, looking over his knees before simply watching John.

John waited as Sherlock inspected his knees. Thanks to the denim they had been saved from the same fate as his hands. He noticed Sherlock was still observing and he swallowed. After another minute he began to squirm ever so slightly wondering what was going on. Eventually he caved in.

"Was there something else sir?" He asked quietly.

"Did you consider asking me for something for your hands?" Sherlock said, raising a brow calmly as he watched John process that thought.

"Oh... I think I would need some gloves for the next time you take me for a walk, sir. " He checked the scratches. "I'll be fine though. You took very good care of the wounds. Thank you sir."

"I'm still not happy that you disrespected your body. Your body is perfect John, only I can decide when to change it." Sherlock said sternly. "Otherwise you must make sure I am happy with you bringing yourself to such harm. Next time bring up the matter if you are hurting and don't understand why. I will always give you an explanation if you ask for it."

John listened and flushed with mild embarrassment. He could have said something before or during their walk. If he had thought about it, it would have been easy for Sherlock to offer his own leather gloves or acquire a pair for John beforehand if asked.

"I am sorry sir. I will speak up next time." Said John quietly. He would probably be punished for not speaking up when he knew he was putting himself at risk. He couldn't be annoyed though, it was his own fault and he knew it.

"Good boy," Sherlock murmured, looking at John for a few more moments before tilting his chin up and kissing his lips briefly.

"I would say 'no harm done', but that isn't true, is it? At least it isn't much harm, and it should heal before you next need to work." Sherlock said thoughtfully. "Would now be a good time to use the cage we bought? Only for an hour or so, but it is convenient to both see how the toy feels and to punish you in a way that is fitting for the crime."

John actually thought he wasn't going to be punished when Sherlock gave him the light kiss then his Dom mentioned the cage and he realised how unlikely that had been. He squirmed again but nodded once, it was a rhetorical question Sherlock had asked after all. John seldom had influence over the method of punishment, less so as time had went on and his trust in his Dom had grown. Yes, he hadn't been expecting the use of the cage so soon, but if Sherlock wanted to use it tonight as the punishment, who was John to argue? If he seriously couldn't take the punishment he could safeword out of it. Sherlock watched John's body for cues and nodded, bringing him close in approval.

"Come on, then. We'll get you comfortable on the bed first and then we can see how you feel sitting, walking and urinating if you need it." Sherlock said, holding John's hand as he took him to the bedroom. "Go to the toilet now while I prepare."

John obeyed without a word and went into the bathroom to relieve himself. His right hand stung a bit as he washed them under the hot water, but since he was left handed it wasn't a big concern to him. It did however help remind him of why he was going to be punished. Once he had dried his hands and reapplied a bit of salve from the medical cabinet he took a meditative breath and then entered the bedroom.

Sherlock smiled once John reappeared and beckoned him to the bed. He made the bed cosy for him and reached out, stroking his chest to relax him as they got settled with each other.

"It won't hurt unless you get hard, otherwise the weight and change in gravity may feel odd, but you will get used to it. I don't expect you to wear it for very long this first time, so when you are feeling uncomfortable tell me."

John listened to Sherlock's explanation. That seemed simple enough. He wasn't sure about the arousal bit. If Sherlock decided to, he could easily have John hard within a minute, so the difficulty of enduring this punishment was rather flexible. At least the bed was comfortable and he wasn't currently aroused. He nodded once Sherlock finished giving him the information.

"Yes sir."

Sherlock made sure John was completely relaxed before he opened the cage and fixed it around John's cock. He locked the tiny padlock which tied the two halves together and rested neatly at the base of his cock, on top of the rings.

"There," he said proudly, moving to lie beside John again.

John looked down and stared with widened eyes. It was weird - heavy and slightly cold, definitely not pleasurable. However the proud look in Sherlock eyes was almost worth it.  He watched as the Dom moved to lie beside him and John instinctively turned his head to face Sherlock. Sherlock placed his hand on John's cheek instantly, stroking the skin there with his thumb as he looked into John's eyes.

"You're a wonderful man, John. And such a good sub. I never want you to be damaged or hurt unless I say so for a legitimate reason. I won't punish wounds with wounds, but I have put you into a situation when you need to explicitly speak up once you feel uncomfortable. Do you understand?"

The praise flooded him and his face flushed red as he licked his lips. To hear Sherlock speak so worshipfully of him now and declare John as perfection moments before made his heart swell. He appreciated the intricacies of this particular punishment and the fact that Sherlock was thoughtful enough to think it all through so thoroughly.

"Thank you, sir. Yes, I understand."

Sherlock smiled and John and brushed his hair and kissed his lips softly. He whispered sweet nothings to him and held him close for a long while, before smiling and fetching him tea.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, thirty minutes into wearing the cage. John had finished the tea almost ten minutes before and handed it back to Sherlock. It was a constant mental battle not to become hard from all the praising attention, but he was managing.

"Good. Weird though." He sighed heavily and decided to tell Sherlock sooner rather than a bit later when the need became more desperate.  "I could use the toilet."

Sherlock smiled to himself, happy that John wasn't too uncomfortable by the situation. He could tell by his body language that his assessment was truthful. He was relaxed, but on the edge of cautious too, as though he didn't want to move and have something unexpected happen.

"Very well. First we'll have you sit, then stand. Slowly so you are used to the shift in weight. I will walk with you and assist you if you feel it is necessary."

Something so base and daily as urinating wasn't something that embarrassed them; they were close in all ways, trusted each other with all things. Urination by comparison to a lot of things they witnessed about each other was the least of their worries.

"Yes sir." He moved up slowly with Sherlock's hand at his lower back. Moving was even weirder than simply lying down. John focused on breathing and Sherlock's hand. Then he was helped upright. "Oh." He mumbled, "that feels much stranger."

Sherlock looked over at him encouragingly and kept a point of contact with John at all times to make sure he did not feel alone, anchoring him reassuringly.

"It was made to be worn discreetly under clothes for long periods of time, so once you become accustom to it there should be no discomfort or trouble." He said, helping John to stand next.

John nodded as they began the short walk to the toilet. He could feel the weight in his bladder more now. He was glad he had told Sherlock before it had got more imminent. He could see how he could get used to having this on for a longer period of time, but felt building the time up would be better and was glad Sherlock was going to do it that way.

Sherlock held open the door for John and kept his hand on the small of his back as he guided him to the toilet. He pressed his lips to the sub's cheeks softly.

"I will not punish you if you happen to make a mess," He said with a smile that was slightly teasing, but the sentiment was serious all the same. "Would you like me to wait outside?"

"Thank you sir." John intoned, he knew his aim was going to be at least slightly off due to the contraption around his cock, but had hoped Sherlock would have helped. He wasn't embarrassed about bodily fluids around his Dom. Even before they had got together Sherlock had had no qualms about walking in on John when he used the toilet or shower and would wander about the flat in just a sheet more than once. So he had no bother about telling Sherlock: "You can stay sir."

"As you wish," Sherlock said sincerely, keeping his hand on John's shoulder and smiling down at him while he let his thoughts wander, enjoying the simpleness of bodily processes. Sometimes they were dull, trivial, like the daily hassle of eating, but if a nice meal came along he couldn't help but enjoy every morsel, or enjoy watching John satisfy his hunger. He always loved the latter in fact.

John relaxed himself and moved his hands down to aim. It was hard to do so. One of the rings of the cage was over the place he normally held. Nevertheless he shifted his hand downward  and relaxed as much as possible. After less than half a minute he finally began to urinate. It wasn't anywhere near as clean and on target as he would have liked, but at least he wasn't to be punished for that.

Sherlock smiled briefly as he finally heard John begin to piss, nuzzling against his shoulder fondly. John could have easily asked for it to be taken off for now, or for the rest of the day, so he was quite proud that John had stuck with it and experienced urinating with the cage on during his first experience.

About a minute later he stopped and reached for the loo roll, it was awkward to clean everywhere and nowhere near as efficient as he liked. Then he instinctively began to clean up the mess he had made, which took another two minutes. The cage was starting to be uncomfortable now, particularly now that his focus had shifted from needing the bathroom. He moved slowly over to the sink and washed his hands, pondering whether he wanted the cage off yet.

Sherlock watched John clean his mess, proud of him again for simply knowing when to do what he would otherwise tell him to do. He leaned against the door as he waited for him to finish up, then held out a hand to guide him back to the bedroom, lying down again so he wouldn't exert himself.

John had made up his mind by the time they got back to the bedroom and settled down on the bed. Lying down, again looking at his Dom he cleared his throat before saying he was becoming a little more uncomfortable in the cage.

"And what would you like me to do about that?" Sherlock asked, because John might have felt his hands were uncomfortable on the cold floor, but could have tolerated it. Or, he might have requested gloves or some form of protection when he noticed more than a little discomfort, that way they could have avoided John's hands being bloodied.

John's eyes widened before he realised that this was the lesson - communication. Settling down on the bed again he kept his voice level as he replied.

"I was hoping that sir would perhaps remove the cage, please sir." He responded honestly, according to the clock he had lasted approximately forty-five minutes.

Sherlock continued as if this had been all John said, carrying on normally now John had learned his lesson.

"Of course. If there is a next time we will try to last the same together, if not longer. However if we are being more active I would understand if you tire earlier." He fetched the small flesh-warmed keys from his pocket and slid the padlock from the loop joining the two halves, before releasing John again.

"Thank you, sir." The sub whispered - referring both to the punishment and its end. John felt at once an immediate relief from being freed from the contraption.

"Apparently,” Sherlock continued. “As one begins to associate being in the cage and not being aroused, they also develop the association of being out of the cage and having the instant opportunity to be aroused. This makes most pets sensitive and their orgasms spectacular. However some pets do not make this secondary association with a need to take advantage of their opportunity, as some masters may let pets out of their cages for other reasons than just to stimulate them sexually."

John’s cock twitched and he could tell some blood flow diverted itself south, but it wasn't extreme and he most definitely didn't become instantly hard. He wondered if he would begin to make that association, however since their contract allowed him to continue his day job without overlap he felt the latter would occur with them more often than not.

All in all though the experience had not been a negative one and he felt he had learnt his lesson.

"Do you have any questions or concerns you want to raise?" Sherlock asked attentively, stroking his hand through John's hair with his own quiet brand of kindness.

John thought about it. Sherlock hadn't left him feeling too vulnerable or without encouragement. The experience hadn't been overly negative and he would voice his problems if and when they arose in the future. Smiling gently he rubbed his head against Sherlock's hand as if to shake his head.

"No, I don't. As far as I can tell the punishment went to plan... yes?"

"You seem to have learned your lesson, yes. Now you simply need to remember to appreciate the fact I have given you the power of speech for you to use when you need." Sherlock said, smiling proudly and stroking John's hair again, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

John almost pouted at the claim of control over his voice, but let it pass since Sherlock was giving him that proud look and stroking his hair so contently. The kiss then pushed all other thoughts far from his mind and he opened his mouth willingly. Sherlock kissed John deeply, stroking at his jaw and his chest. He kissed his forehead softly and snuggled beside him, cradling him against his chest feeling utterly content.

"I adore you," he said, a moment of sentiment and fondness over taking him.

John hummed in affirmation before cuddling closer still. The warm loving words meant the world to him. Sherlock didn't say them incredibly often, after all.  He could almost fall asleep as they were, but his collar was still on and he generally disliked when they fell asleep together as anything other than equals.

"I love you too, sir."

Sherlock smiled and nuzzled at John's throat.

"How would you like to sleep tonight, John?" He asked as he slipped the collar free knowingly from John's neck, wrapping it around his wrist with comforting familiarity. "In your pyjamas?"

Pyjamas would probably be a good option considering winter was fast approaching. However if Sherlock was sleeping too then John would gladly forgo the extra layer if it allowed skin on skin contact.

"I am content without them if you are staying," was his answer. "You give off heat like a furnace." He added fondly a moment later.

Sherlock laughed at that, he would stay in bed; whether to sleep or read or blog, he wanted John safe beside him.

"Let's keep each other warm, tonight." He agreed, putting his arm under John and around his shoulders, cuddling him to his side.

John grinned against Sherlock's chest. This was definitely the best way to sleep. He could almost forget that his week off was half over. Pushing that reminder to one side, he relaxed against Sherlock's taller frame and was quickly asleep, safe in the consulting detective's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the fic isn't over! More coming the next part of the series: **November at the Diogenes.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Kudos and comments are more than appreciated.  
> We love answering comments and seeing your opinions.  
> Also subscribe to the series for updates.
> 
> So what did you think of October as a whole?  
> And what would you like to see in November? (Although no promises.)


End file.
